High School Of The Dead: The American Student
by whiskeyfoxtrottangocharlie141
Summary: Meet Wesley, an American Student who was just transferred to Fujimi High School. Then suddenly the outbreak begins. Now it's up to him, his father and his best friends to survive. (OCxSaeko, TakashixRei, KohtaxSaya, OCxRika, OCxShizuka)
1. Prologue

My name is Wesley Hayabusa. I am eighteen years old, I am haft Japanese and haft American and I was a junior in my high school back in LA. I was also a squad leader of JROTC. They did get on me a lot because of my hair. I don't like cutting my hair. Now I was transferred to Fujimi High School in Japan for my senior year. The problem was that I have to wear stupid uniforms. I fucking hate uniforms. I have my reasons why. In that High School, a lot of students and teachers speaks Japanese and English. Mostly speak English so there's no problem for me there. I have to live with my dad, the one who left me and my mom. I can understand why. My father was a soldier of the US Army. He was a Delta Force operator and then turned a Blackwater contractor for three years and then retired to be a mechanic in Japan. I wasn't even mad at him for that, but my mom on the other hand doesn't. She always told me never join the military. She lets me visit my father. When I visit him, he taught me how to shoot and teach me a lot of military tactics, but he told me to never join the military nor become a private contractor. He probably seen some shit that wasn't human. It was fun being around him I have to admit. This is a story where things went worst on my first day in High School. We were attacked by something that wasn't human at all. It was some kind of outbreak and we were attacked by the infected. If you get bit or scratched, you turn into them. They even change at night. This is the story about me, my father and my friends surviving from them. My name is Wesley and this is my story.

 **AN: Hey guys. Just wanted to tell you that this is my official OC in HOTD, Wesley Hayabusa. I will try to do some drawing of him and post it on Deviantart. If you want to see my other posters and drawing it's on my user account: WFTC141. Also my intro song will be Salt of the Earth, a song that was in The Last of Us commercial and I thought it would be perfect for my story. Also there will be some changes from the show. Next chapter will be out soon PEACE.**


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Japan

It's already nighttime in Japan. There is a man with his arms crossed and leaning on the side of a car which is his.h He is waiting on someone. The man is in his forties, has black eyes, black military buzz haircut, a beard, he's Caucasian American and he is very muscular. He's wearing a blue short sleeve shirt, blue jeans pants and sneakers. Later a young man came out of the building. He is eighteen years old, has a black short casual, little spikey haircut, black eyes, Asian and athletic. He is wearing a black long sleeve shirt, black pants and black nikes. He is also carry a suitcase. This is Wesley Hayabusa.

 _"Hey Dad." Said Wesley._

 _"Hey son." Said Wesley's father._

Wesley's father then began to take his suitcase a put it in the trunk of the car. Then both of them got into the car and drove off.

 _"So how was LA?" Asked Wesley's dad._

 _"It's alright." Wesley answered._

 _"Any girlfriends?"_

 _"Well I did have a girlfriend and we dated for three month but she been cheating on me so I moved on."_

 _"Sorry to hear that."_

 _"It's cool."_

 _"So how's your mother?"_

 _"She's still a smoker and she's dating a cop."_

 _"How is he?"_

 _"He's racist to black people."_

 _"Are you serious?"_

 _"I'm dead serious. He's a fucking racist. Which is why I hate him and mom made a stupid choice of dating him."_

Both of them started laughing, then few seconds later they were both quiet.

 _"Dad."_

 _"Yeah, son."_

 _"I was thinking of being a police officer. Maybe be a detective or be part of SWAT."_

 _"Well to me...I think you should join SWAT. It's like the toughest division of Police. Besides all that military training I gave you, I think you would make it to SWAT."_

 _"Alright. SWAT it is then."_

Few minutes later they, made it to a house. When the car parked, both of them got out with Wesley carrying his suitcase and both of them enters the house. Inside was kind of small, but Wesley liked it that way.

 _"I'm about to go rest for school tomorrow."_

 _"Alright." Said Wesley's father. "Goodnight, son."_

 _"Goodnight, dad." Said Wesley._

Wesley started walking his way to his room. When he got there, it was still the same as he remembers when he last visit. A mattress on the floor with a black blanket cover, picture frames on the walls of his dad in the Army and in Blackwater, a closet, his own bathroom, a nightstand with his picture of him and his dad and a alarm clock. Wesley enters his room and closed the door behind him. Wesley's father enters his room and then suddenly his cell phone starts to ring. He took the phone out of his pocket and starts to answer it.

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Hey Dan it's me."_

 _"Hey Rika. What's up?"_

 _"Just wanted to check on you."_

 _"Well I'm great. My son is here to start high school. How about you?"_

 _"I'm good, work's good and my partner still wants to fuck me."_

 _"You did tell him about us right?"_

 _"Not yet but I will. Hey I'm free on Friday."_

 _"Same here. What do you to do?"_

 _"Well can go see a movie and go to an motel and fuck and talk about how much we love each other."_

 _"Hmm. I think we should do the second one instead of a movie."_

Both of them started laughing and then went silent. Dan pulled out an black box out of his pocket and opens it. Inside is a beautiful ring.

 _"Hey speaking of Friday, I have something for you." Said Dan._

 _"Really what's that?" Asked Rika._

 _"It's a surprise. You'll love it. I promise."_

 _"Alright. I got to go. Love you."_

 _"I love you."_

Dan then hangs up the phone. Dan's girlfriend is a prefectural police sniper and they have been dating for six years. Now Dan is thinking about proposing to her.


	3. Chapter 2: Fujimi High School

It is a beautiful morning in Japan. Dan is now driving his son to school. Dan is wearing his mechanic uniform and Wesley is wearing his black school uniform with a white T-shirt underneath with a Medal of Honor Wolfpack logo in the center. Wesley was still mad that he have to wear a school uniform which he hates. He didn't like to wear uniforms when he was in JROTC in high school in LA. Dan then noticed that he doesn't like and starts to cheer him up.

 _"Hey cheer up, Wes. I think you look good in that uniform."_

 _"I fucking hate it." Said Wesley._

 _"Why do you hate uniforms?"_

 _"I have my reasons."_

Few minutes later, they have made it to the Fujimi High School. Dan parked the car in front of the school entrance.

 _"I'll pick you up after school." Said Dan._

 _"Got it, dad." Said Wesley._

After getting out of the car, Wesley wave a good bye to his father and then Dan drove off. Wesley then turns around and starts to walk his way to the building. Fujimi High School is a big school and there are a lot of kids here. Wesley then see a young man, almost to his age on top of the roof. Wesley gave out a grin, knowing who he is. The young man has Black short casual spikey hair, brown eyes and most likely Japanese. He is wearing a black school uniform with a red T-shirt underneath. The young man smiles and then gives him a wave and Wesley did the same. Wesley then starts to walk to the school. Class didn't started yet, but a lot of students go to classes really early after they pickup their schedules from the cafeteria. Before Wesley could meet the young man, he had to get his schedule from the cafeteria first. After that he start walking to the roof. As he walk through the hallway, he accidently bumped into a young girl, making her dropping her books and Wesley was feeling bad about it. The young girl has long, straight and shiny purple hair along with a triangular fringe at the front that barely touches the ridge of her nose, and she is also shown to have blue eyes and sizable breasts. She is quite tall for a Japanese girl. Almost taller than Wesley.

 _"I'm sorry about that." Said Wesley as he started picking up the girl's book._

 _"No, no. It's fine." Said the girl trying to pick her books up._

As they tried to pick up the last book, they accidently touch each other hands and looked at each other. Wesley was looking at the most beautiful thing he have ever seen. The two then came back to reality.

 _"Sorry." Said the two as they move their hands away and the girl grabbed her book and got up off the ground, same as Wesley. "Are you the new student here?"_

 _"Yes I am."_

 _"And you are an American."_

 _"How did you know that."_

 _"Your accent."_

 _"Oh yeah."_

Both of them were giving out a soft laugh and smiling at each other.

 _"So do you have a name?"_

 _"Wesley Hayabusa." Wesley answered. "What's yours?_

 _"My name is Busujima Saeko, but you can call me Saeko." Said the girl._

 _"What a beautiful name."_

 _"You are the first boy who says my name is beautiful."_

 _"Well not only that...you are beautiful yourself."_

Saeko then gave out a giggle and was blushing a little.

 _"Well I have to go to class." Said Saeko. "See you around?"_

 _"Yeah sure." Wesley answered._

Saeko then left and Wesley continues to walk his way to the roof. He was kind of thinking about that girl he bumped into. He then have a feeling. As he got to the roof and walk up to the young man.

 _"Hey Takashi."_

 _"Hey Wes." Said Takashi. "I didn't know you're now student here in Fujimi."_

 _"Yeah they decided to transfer my ass here."_

 _"Well it's good to see you again."_

 _"You too, man. How are you and Rei?"_

When Wesley asked that question, Takashi got sad and then turn back facing the view. Wesley was worried of what is bothering him.

 _"Hey are you alright?" Asked Wesley._

 _"I fucked up...I fucked up real bad." Said Takashi. "And for my fuck ups...me and Rei aren't together anymore. She's dating Hisashi."_

 _"Hisashi? Are you serious?"_

 _"Dead serious. Since we have the same classes together, I thought about skipping that class. I just going to give them space and leave them alone. You know what I mean?"_

 _"Yeah but you shouldn't skip class dude. It's bad for you. Makes you a real asshole. You have to go to classes so you can graduate here. Look I you're mad at yourself but couldn't you, Rei and Hisashi could just be friends? I don't like to see my friends fall apart."_

Before Takashi could answer he sees something happening at the front entrance.

 _"Hey look over there." Said Takashi_

 _"What is it?" Wesley asked._

Both of them then see a man trying to get through the gate. Then the teachers came to know what the man is doing.

 _"You there, what do you think you're doing? This is a private school." A female teacher asked the person at the gate, and it looked as if the teachers were conversing with one another._

The sudden violence towards the unknown trespasser by a teacher seemed to take some of the teachers off guard before the strangest thing happened. The man at the gate, bit the teacher. Even from here, Wesley and Takashi could see the blood and hear the screams of pain. The only thing they could do, was watch in shock. The other teachers were bitten.

 _"What the hell?" Said Takashi_

 _"I know right?" Said Wesley._

 _"W-We need to get Rei now." Said Takashi as he runaway leaving Wesley behind._

 _"Yo Takashi wait up."_

The two started running down the stair and through the hallway and then slamming the door open to a classroom, Takashi trudged in dragging his feet and went over to Rei, grabbing Rei by the arm and spoke to her.

 _"Come with me, we've got to get out of here."_

 _"Wh-What are you talking about?" Rei asked and Hisashi stood up._

 _"Dude, what are you doing?" Asked Hisashi_

 _"People just got killed by the front gate, no bull shit." Wesley answered._

 _Hisashi looks at Wesley and let out a small gasp,_

 _"Are you serious?" Asked Hisashi_

 _"Jesus, what's going on?! I can never understand what-" Rei was cut off with a slap to the face by Takashi. Hisashi and Wesley surprised and Rei, she was angry._

 _"Wha-"_

Before Rei could speak, Takashi cuts her off.

 _"Listen to me!" Yelled Takashi._

Hisashi's eyes narrowed as his face became serious, and they left the classroom.

 _"Just tell me what's going on and Wesley why are you here? Are you a new student" Rei questioned as the four ran down the hall._

 _"Yeah I am, but right now we need to leave cause there was someone at the school gate. Teachers went to check it out, and something happened. And now those teachers are killing each other."_

 _"That's insane." Rei answered back, and they soon stopped at a supply locker._

 _"What, you forgot something?" Takashi asked his best friend._

 _"If what you told me is true, then we'll need some weapons right? Here Rei." Hisashi spoke and broke a broom, turning it into a makeshift lance or spear, Wesley and Takashi had bats._

 _"What about you?" Wesley asked Hisashi._

 _"I've got a black belt in Karate, now come on. We've got to get out of the school."_

 _"Let's call the police, we'll talk to my father." Rei suggested and Takashi gave her his phone._

 _"School rules are there to be broken, right?" He joked and she dialed the number._

A few moments passed before Rei's expression turned to one of shock.

 _"No way..." She whispered._

 _"What is it?" Hisashi asked as Rei kept the phone to her ear._

The voice of the automatic voice messaging system was audible and Rei mumbled her response, "My dad is busy...It's impossible."

At the sound of the school intercom system turning on, Rei got off the phone and listened with the three boys.

 _"Listen up, this announcement is for all students. An emergency situation is taking place inside the school right now. All students must follow your teachers instructions and evacuate. I repeat-"_

 _"So they finally realized it." Takashi spoke over the announcement and then they heard the screeching of the microphone and the screams of the man. Then it went deadly quiet._

The screams of panicked students could be heard from the current hallway the four teenagers were in.

 _"This way." Wesley stated and started running down the hall, opposite from the direction the other students would be going._

 _"Where are you going? We got to get the fuck out of here!" Takashi shouted and Hisashi quickly responded._

 _"The building with classrooms is too crowded. We need to go through the main management building."_

 _"Hisashi is right. Shut the hell up, and do what he says." Rei lectured Komuro before following after Hisashi._

 _"He's right you know." Said Wesley._

 _"Alright, fine." Takashi responded and followed after._

They ran to the outer walkways, that led to the different buildings, only to stop as they saw a teacher. Rei gasped and spoke up.

 _"That's Mr. Wakisaka, what's the matter with him?"_

 _"Jesus he's fucked up." Said Wesley._

Hisashi had turned to look, his face held surprise. Blood dripped down the leg of their former teacher, it's pant-leg stained as it started to advance towards them. The former teacher's mouth stretched to an impossible degree, blood dripping from it's mouth.  
Rei stepped away from it, swinging her makeshift spear aimlessly,

 _"Get away from me!" The girl shouted as she backed up._

 _"Rei, stab him! Don't hold back, give it all you've got!" Hisashi shouted and Rei seemed to hesitate._

As she did, the teacher lunged at her, holding onto her weapon.  
She screamed and tried to use her weight to push the being away. Suddenly, she had enough and was able to push the monster away.

 _"Don't fuck with me! I'm V.P. of the Martial Arts Club!" Rei shouted as she continuously pushed back the zombie with her weapon, before stabbing it in the chest._  
As it hung there for a couple seconds, Takashi shouted out _"Yes!"_

Rei, as she stared at the teacher, noticed it was still moving, and it tried to launch itself at her again. As it moved, it pushed the girl to the wall with her weapon, which she used to keep the teacher away from her, as much as she could.

 _"It's stuck on his heart, why is he still moving?!" Rei exclaimed in fear as Hisashi latched himself onto the zombie from behind, giving Rei enough time to get her weapon out of the monster's body._

 _"Hisashi, get the fuck away from him!" Wesley shouted and Hisashi just smiled at him while giving a cocky response._

 _"Don't worry, I can take him."_

The former teacher suddenly turned its head half way around.

 _"What the fuck?" Hisashi spoke before the thing bit him._

 _"Hey you, get the hell away from him!" Takashi ran at them and started hitting the teacher with his bat._

 _"Hisashi!" Rei exclaimed in panic and gabbed her weapon into the side of the zombie. "Jesus Christ! Why won't he just die already?!"_

 _"Oh no...I knew it. He is dead...he's dead but still moving!" Takashi announced_

 _"What?!" Rei squeaked._

The teacher bit harder into Hisashi's arm, and blood sprayed out.

 _"Hisashi!" Rei shouted and dropped her weapon, grabbing onto Hisashi's arm, trying to pull it free._  
 _"Takashi, Wesley help him! Don't just stand there! Do something. Do something, will ya!" She shouted and Takashi and Wesley got out of his state of shock, Wesley started running at the zombie and smashing it's head with his bat._

Blood splashed everywhere, as the body of Takashi, Hisashi and Rei's former teacher fell to the ground dead.

 _"Hisashi, are you O.K.?" Rei asked as she went and stood by him._

 _"The son of a bitch just bit me...no big deal." He answered, trying to hide the pain in his voice._

Wesley knew what going to happen to him. He going to change soon and he will hate to do what is necessary. Screams came after the sound of glass breaking. The three looked down below them, to see a girl being attacked by one of those things.

 _"We could handle one of them, but there's no way..." Said Takashi until he hesitated._  
 _"The roof." Wesley stated._

 _"The roof?" Rei asked._

 _"We should barricade ourselves until help arrives. Then we can see what's going down." Wesley replied as the four ran to the roof._

Once they were up there, they got a good view of the city. Smoke and traffic everywhere, didn't matter which way they looked. Sirens could be heard from all directions too.  
 _"Holy shit! It's happening everywhere." Takashi said as they stood there._

 _"But everything was normal. Everything was fine a minute ago!" Rei sputtered before a massive wind started blowing them forward. The wind coming from helicopters._  
 _"Black Hawk...American Military?" Takashi questioned._

 _"That's not it. That's the Self Defense Force. Where did they come from? There's no base around here." Hisashi questioned._

Rei started waving her arms above her head while shouting,

 _"Over here!"_  
 _"Don't bother. I wouldn't even waste your strength. That's the Self Defense Force. They must have some special kind of mission. They're not here to rescue us. They're not even doing anything about that; that's what's going on outside, where you can still run away from it." Hisashi pointed towards the events taking places outside the school gates._  
 _"Just what the fuck is going on?" Wesley asked._


	4. Chapter 3: Losing A Friend

**(Opening Song: Salt of the Earth by Lovedrug)**

 _"MOVE!" Yelled Wesley as him and his friends were running._

The four had ran to the roof.  
The groans of the creature, and the sounds of their makeshift weapons hitting and stabbing the flesh of the classmates and teachers, were clearly heard as they made their way to the staircase.

 _"Hisashi, are you O.K.?" Wesley had asked his friend, helping him up the stairs to the secluded part of the roof with the help of Takashi._

Rei stopped halfway on the stairs and lanced her weapon into one of the monster's chest, a war cry escaping her lips.

 _"Are you nuts?" Takashi asked and stopped at the top of the stairs to stare at Rei in question._

 _"Say what?!" She exclaimed and the walking dead used the weapon that was stuck in it's chest, to knock her against the wall._

Her minor shock was replaced with fear as the beast started to come closer.

As it started crawling she raised her arms up in front of her face and shouted,

 _"Get away!"_

 _"Re-" Takashi was cut off by Hisashi._

 _"Rei!"_

He grabbed Takashi's bat and ran down to Rei, smashing the head of the monster into the concrete walls, above the young, teenage girl. Blood dripped from the being as it fell on to the stairs below, and Rei immediately got up.

 _"Ah, Hisashi." She spoke relieved and grabbed her broken broom stick that she had taken as a weapon, slowly walking towards him._

 _"Did you see that? You need to smash their heads to kill them." Hisashi sternly spoke and noticed another walker coming up the stairs. With a grunt, he ran and kicked the female walker, watching as she tumbled down the stairs and smashed it's head on the floor below._

 _"Rei! Hisashi! Hurry, this way!" Takashi ordered the two friends and after they'd rounded the corner, his face contorted with a look of anger and confusion._

Few minutes later, it was late afternoon, the sun was lowering slowly, but night wasn't close yet. The four friends have already created a barricade so that the creatures would not come to their position.

 _"Why, why is this happening?" Rei asked._

 _"There has to be a reason, maybe if we figure out what is causing it, we can stop it. Or at least, protect ourselves and...we need to look around. Find matches or a lighter around here somewhere. If we don't make a fire now, we're going to be fucked when it gets dark." Hisashi spoke to the group, before coughing up some blood._

 _"Hisashi, what's wrong with you? Takashi, Wesley Hisashi is-" Rei started but cut herself off._

Takashi just stood their with a surprised expression. When Hisashi lifted his head again, Wesley, Rei and Takashi were getting a good look of what is happening to him. He was changing.

 _"Why...Why, you got bit just a little, so why does it look so horrible?" Rei asked as her voice cracked a bit._

 _"So it is, just like the movies. They bite you and that's it." Hisashi stated as he leaned against the metal railings._

 _"That can't be true! What you see in the movies will never happen." Rei cried out,_

 _"But it did happen, to everyone else..." Said Wesley._

Rei glared at the Wesley for the comment he made.

 _"Takashi, Wesley...will either of you help me?" Hisashi asked his friends,_

 _"Help you with what?" Takashi replied and Hisashi pointed towards the railing._

 _"Help me over the rail...straight to the ground from here. The impact from the fall should smash my head." Hisashi answered and everyone looked at him, surprised._  
 _"What are you sayin-"_

 _"I DON'T FUCKING WANT TO BE ONE OF THEM!" Hisashi shouted and Rei turned away as he started coughing up more blood._  
 _"Come on Takashi, Wesley...do it for me. I want to stay myself...until the end." He spoke once again and Komuro could only look at him with pain and agony in his eyes, before he started coughing again and this time squirming and shouting in pain._

Rei's shouts for him not to die, and the screams of Hisashi died down, and everything was quiet for a minute. Rei starts to sob, that Hisashi died. Takashi was surprised that his best friend is dead. He then was shedding a tear out of his eyes.

 _"Get away from him, Rei." Wesley spoke._

Wesley face is emotionless as he walked forward, his bat at the ready.

 _"No! You can't do that! He's not turning! He's not turning into one of them! He's going to be fine!" Rei shouted as she protectively sat in front of Hisashi's body._

Wesley's face only got more serious than it was before.  
"Get away from him."

As he said that, the turned Hisashi started to move and Rei started to talk until she noticed the difference in him. Arms hanging, limp by his sides, and a growl protruding from his throat. Takashi couldn't do anything but watch his best friend change and about to attack Rei. He was too scared to kill his best friend. Wesley on the other hand wouldn't allow it. He knows what must be done.

 _"Sorry Hisashi." Wesley apologize to Hisashi as charged at his turned friend and bringing the bat down._

Few minutes later, a pile of blood was now on the ground of the school roof, their friend's body, covered by a simple black jacket. Rei and Takashi was shocked of what Wesley have done, mostly Rei.

 _"Why...why?" Rei whimpered._

 _"He would've bitten you if I hadn't." Wesley calmly answered._

Rei then came up to Wesley and slapped him in the face.

 _"I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO SAVE ME, YOU FUCKING BASTARD! AND HOW WOULD YOU KNOW THAT ANYWAY? WHAT ARE YOU, SOME BADASS EXPERT?! FUCK YOU! AND I WOULD'VE BEEN WILLING TO GET BITTEN...BETTER TO DIE THAT WAY, THAN SURVIVING BY DOING SOME SHIT LIKE THIS!"_

 _"Rei." Takashi called her name. "Would Hisashi would've wanted that for you."_  
 _"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW, TAKASHI? OH I KNOW...YOU MUST HAVE HATED HISASHI, RIGHT?! BECAUSE HE WAS DATING ME!" She commented._

With that said, Takashi knew that Rei doesn't want him around. He started moving over to the barricade.  
 _"Where are you going?" Wesley quickly asked as he saw him leaving._

 _"She obviously doesn't want me around." Takashi answered. "I'm going to go down and kill some motherfuckers."_

Rei then felt bad for what she said to Takashi. As Takashi started climbing up, Rei then pushed Wesley out of the way and latched onto his arm.  
 _"DON"T DO IT! I'M DIDN'T MEAN IT! I REALLY DIDN'T MEAN IT! I'M SO SORRY...BUT PLEASE, DON'T GO!" Rei shouted as she cried._

Takashi stepped down from the barricade and stood in front of Rei, before pulling her closer to him in a tight embrace. An embrace that she returned as she cried. Wesley just watch as his two best friends hug each other. Wesley felt like this was his fault. He did what he had to do to keep his friends safe, but his friends probably hates him now for what he did.

 _"I'm sorry." Wesley whispered._

* * *

In Wesley's home, Dan has barricaded his house since there are a lot of this thing are outside and trying to get into the house. Dan was in his living room looking through the window and seeing what's happening. Then suddenly one of the creature blocked his view. Suddenly his phone starts to ring and he starts to answer it.

 _"Hello?" Dan asked._

 _"Dan it's me?" Said Rika._

 _"Rika?"_

 _"What the hell is going on out there in the city?"_

 _"I don't fucking know. It's chaos out here. People are eating each other and the people who got bit get turned into one of them. They're like fucking zom-"_

Dan was then cut off when, the creatures, started breaking his door and manage to get into his house. Dan dropped his phone and started running to his room.

 _"Dan? Dan are you there? Dan? DAN?!"_

* * *

 **AN Hey guys WFTC141 here. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also if you want you can give me your OCs and I can put them in my story just PM me, give me your character name, weapons and background story and I will make it happen. Also my OC is a reference to Glenn and Rick combined from The Walking Dead so which means he will be the leader of the group and there will be some reference from The Walking Dead also. Give me a review of what you think so far of the story and please forgive me for the bad grammar and other mistake. Also if you want to see what Wesley looks like, go to my deviantart and tumblr account to see him. Next chapter will be out soon. PEACE.**


	5. Chapter 4: Escaping From The Dead

**(Opening Song: Salt of the Earth by Lovedrug)**

Few minutes later back at the school, the three friend were seated down and their backs on the wall. In order is Wesley, Takashi and Rei. Rei was very close to Takashi. Rei didn't want to sit next to Wesley because of what he did. Hisashi's body was covered by Wesley's school jacket. Wesley also has a tattoo on his right side of arm. Wesley was remembering the events that happened.

 _ **I DON'T FUCKING WANT TO BE ONE OF THEM!**_

 ** _Come on Takashi, Wesley...do it for me. I want to stay myself...until the end._**

 ** _Sorry Hisashi._**

Wesley then came back to reality. He looked up to the sun and noticed that it's about to go down. He have this feeling that something bad is going to happen when it gets dark and he is also worried about the survivors in this school.

 _"We need to move." Said Wesley as he gets up off the floor._

 _"Who made you fucking leader?" Rei asked._

 _"Look, you two can stay here if you want...but I'm going to go look for any survivors and getting the fuck out of this school before it get dark."_

Wesley starts to move the barricade out of the way. Takashi gave out a sigh and starts to help Wesley. Luckily none of those things have got up here yet. After they cleared everything out the way, Wesley, but Rei hands him his bat.

 _"Let me make this clear to you." Said Rei. "I hate you and I will always hate you no matter what and you're not the fucking boss of me. Got it?"_

Wesley was still showing a emotionless. He did understand what Rei told him. Wesley takes the bat and spoke to Rei.

 _"Got it." Said Wesley with a nod._

The three friend were now walking through the hallways, trying to find any survivors. All the hallways smelled like something had died for years. As they made it to a two way corner, to their right, all three of them see a creature eating a young teenage girl's guts while still alive. The girl have blonde short hair and green eyes. Wesley was shocked that this was happening to her. Wesley rush to the creature to attack it.

 _"MOTHERFUCKER!" Wesley shouted at the creature and got it's attention._

Wesley manage to get the creature, who was a student off the girl by hitting it in the jaw. The creature fell backwards and hit the ground. When it tries to get up, Wesley starts to hitting the creature repeatedly in the head with the bat.

 _"FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU!" yelled Wesley as he hits the undead creature multiple times in the head._

He then stops and was panting. He then looks at the girl. All of her guts were out of her stomach and she was gasping for air. Wesley went to the girl and grabbed her hand. Wesley knew that it was too late to save her. Takashi and Rei could only watch. All of their face were sad and surprised. Rei could only look away on to Takashi's shoulder.

 _"Eigo (English)?" Wesley asked the girl in Japanese._

The girl slowly shooked her head. Which mean she doesn't speak English. Wesley nodded and understand.

 _"Watashi wa... Anata ga anata no me o tojimasu shite kudasai (I want you to close your eyes...please)."_

The dying girl nodded and closed her eyes and about to meet fate. She even smiled. That was a beautiful smile of a beautiful girl, which made Wesley shed tears out of his eyes. Wesley lifts his bat up and brought it down with a grunt. Splatted the head of the beautiful girl. Wesley was shivering and had to drop the bat. Wesley then have a feeling that he was about to vomit. He goes to the trash can that is near him and vomits inside it. Takashi came to him to see if he's alright.

 _"Wes?"_

After Wesley finished vomiting, he glared at Takashi with tears in his eyes. Wesley was very angry. Wesley then pushed him and started to walk away while picking his bat off the floor. After passing Rei and continue to walk through the hallway. Rei looks Takashi with a worried face. Few minutes later, they continue to walk through the hallways, trying to find any survivors and trying to find away out of the school then heard a scream. They started to run where the scream came from and them met up with two people. Wesley, Rei, Takashi met up with the same student that Wesley met, Saeko. She was carrying a wooden sword and there is young woman with her who looks to be a teacher or a nurse. She has long blond hair that extends down pass her waist, and hazel eyes. Several bangs of her hair comes down into her face, with two bangs come down at the sides running all the way down while also framing her face. She is wearing

On the other side next to the trophies case, there was a pinkhaired girl on the floor, screaming and sobbing as she pressed the drill into the skull of one of creatures.

 _"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE," She screamed, her voice pure shock terror, and anguish. "SOMEONE PLEASE!"_

There was another student who is short and overweight but he was about to be surrounded by the creatures. He is wearing glasses, has shoulder-length hairstyle that has bangs reaching down from the side of his temples stretching outwards and obscuring the sides of his face and has some short of custom nail gun.

 _"AW SHIT!" Said the boy._

Wesley, Rei, Takashi and Saeko starts to run forward to the creatures and attacked them beating the living hell out of them. Few minutes later, they manage to clear all of them out and rescuing the students. The pinkhaired girl looked over with wide eyes. Seeing what the four did.

"Is everyone alright?" Wesley asked.

Everyone answered that they're alright.

"How about you?" Wesley asked the student with the glasses.

"I'm good." Said the young boy student and then noticed something about Wesley. "Wait you're an American. I can tell by your accent."

"Yeah. I'm an exchange student. I'm Wesley Hayabusa."

"I'm Hirano Kōta. But you can call me Kohta."

"Nice to meet you, Kohta. Is that a nail gun?"

"Oh yeah. I made it myself."

"Nice."

"Why the fuck are you treating each other so nice all the sudden?" The pinkhaired girl growled.

"What're you talking about, Saya?" Takashi asked.

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE I'M STUPID, I'M SMARTER THAN ALL OF YOU STUPID MOTHERFUCKERS!"

Wesley then came up to the girl and gave her a back hand slap to the face. Everyone was in shocked of what Wesley did. She placed her hand on her face where Wesley hit her and started shivering.

"Listen here, bitch." Said Wesley in a very deep pissed off tone. "I don't give a fuck if you're smarter than me or not. You have no fucking clue what the fuck I been through. I've just saw my best friend, Hisashi turned into those motherfuckers and I had to kill him. Rei and Takashi hates me now and the most fucked up thing I did was killed a girl who was being eaten by one of them. Those were the hardest, fucked up things I did. You can either stay here like a stupid bitch would do or come with us like a smart person would do. Your choice."

Wesley then walks away. The young girl fell on her knees and began crying.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," She whispered.

And just like that, Wesley anger was gone. Saeko came next to her, welcoming her into an embrace. Wesley felt even worst. He became a real asshole for a suddenly. Wesley wasn't like this. He wasn't like this at all. Then suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. As he turn around, he see Takashi with a worried look on his face.

"What do we do?" Takashi asked.

Wesley then noticed that everyone are looking at him, trying to figure out what to do next. It is really Wesley's responsibility to keep these people safe and that what he have to do. He then had an idea.

"Who has a car?" Wesley asked.

"We don't have to use a car." Said the nurse. "We can use my bus. I have the keys. The bus is...over there."

As the group look outside, they can see numerous of undead people.

"Alright the ones with weapons, we have to clear a path for the nurse and-"

"Saya." Said the pike hair girl. "I'm Saya."

"And I'm nurse Marikawa Shizuka." Said the nurse.

"We clear a path for them before we get into the bus." Said Wesley. "Got it?"

Everyone nodded in an agreement. Wesley and Takashi prepare to open the door.

"Ready?" Wesley asked.

"Hell to the Fuck yeah." Takashi answered.

"Lets go."

Both of them then opens the door and the ones with weapons starts to clear a path for Saya and Shizuka. They were running and killing any undead human being they see.

"Get in! Hurry!" Yelled Saya.

Rei and Takashi entered first and then Kohta. Saeko and Wesley were still holding off the creatures. One of the undead teacher came to Wesley and tries to bite him,but bite the side of Wesley's baseball bat. The undead teacher then pushed Wesley to the ground and the spits out the bat out of it's mouth and start walking to Wesley.

"Shit." Said Wesley as that is his final word before he dies.

The creature was then hit in the head by a wooden sword and then fell backwards and die. Wesley turns around and see that Saeko have saved him.

"Come on!" Said Saeko as she lends him a hand.

Saeko helps him up and both of them enters the bus together. After everyone was in the bus, they drove away from the school. Wesley was looking down to ground, feeling ashamed of himself. Wesley was never like this. He was a very nice guy until this happens. What has happened to him. Saeko was looking at him. She was staring at him with a sad and understanding look on her face understanding what Wesley been through. She then puts her hand on to Wesley lap and starts to comfort him.

"It's not your fault." Said Saeko.

"For what I become..." Said Wesley as he look at Saeko with a disappointed look on his face. "It is."


	6. Chapter 5: The Dead Change At Night

In the city and it's already nighttime, Dan was running through the street. He is now wearing tactical military vest and carrying a custom M16A4. It is fitted with a Magpul MOE collapsible stock, low profile gas block, sniper scope, and a TangoDown ACB-4 bipod.

 _"Shit it's already dark." Said Dan. "Need to find a way off the streets."_

Then suddenly he sees a undead person slowly walking to him. Dan aims his M16 at the creature and was about to shoot it but then something happened. The undead person started to act weird like it started twitching it's head very fast, It then look directly at Dan with it's bright red eyes.

 _"What the fuck?" Said Dan._

The creature mouth opens into four places and started charging at Dan.

 **(Opening Song: Salt of the Earth by Lovedrug)**

The students and the nurse were driving for ten minutes and were trying to find a safe place to stay. The students are alsleep except for Wesley and Saeko. Wesley was still thinking about what he has become. The nurse then found the house that she lives in. She drove up there and parked the bus.

 _"I remember this house." Said Wesley. "Rika lives here."_

 _"You know my roommate?" Nurse Shizuka asked._

 _"Yeah she's my dad's girlfriend. Is it ok if me and the boys can take her room while you and the girls stay in your room?"_

 _"Oh of course."_

Everyone got out of the bus. Wesley was the last one to get off. He then see Saya a little down. She's probably still sad of what Wesley said to her.

 _ **DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE I'M STUPID, I'M SMARTER THAN ALL OF YOU STUPID MOTHERFUCKERS!"**_

 _ **Listen here, bitch. I don't give a fuck if you're smarter than me or not. You have no fucking clue what the fuck I been through. I've just saw my best friend, Hisashi turned into those motherfuckers and I had to kill him. Rei and Takashi hates me now and the most fucked up thing I did was killed a girl who was being eaten by one of them. Those were the hardest, fucked up things I did. You can either stay here like a stupid bitch would do or come with us like a smart person would do. Your choice."**_

 _ **I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.**_

 _"Saya could I talk to you?" Wesley asked._

 _"What is it?" Saya asked as she walks up to Wesley._

 _"Listen...I'm sorry for being an asshole at the school. Before all this shit happened, I was really a nice guy. The things I been through when I changed. Just wanted to tell that I'm sorry. If you don't accept my apology then it's cool."_

 _"Look...I'm the one who should be sorry. I was a major bitch towards everyone including Kohta. Also I thank you for rescuing me from those things at the school._

 _"So are we cool?"_

 _"Yeah pretty much." Said Saya with a smile on her face._

 _"Lets start over." Said Wesley as he puts his right hand out. "Names Wesley Hayabusa."_

 _"Takagi Saya." Said Saya as she grabs Wesley's hand and shook it._

Everyone saw that Wesley and Saya became friends now. They were all happy about it. Rei on the other hand, she still unsure to like Wesley for what he did to her boyfriend. Everyone went inside the house. The boys entered Rika's room upstairs and the girls entered Nurse Shizuka's room. When the boys got to the room, they both saw a metal closet. Wesley knows what's in there. When Takashi and Kohta found crowbars, they both use it to open it. As the two tries to open it, Wesley and the two could hear the girls laughter.

 _"Sounds like they're having fun." Takashi stated as he helped Kohta and the other crack open a metal closet that they found._

 _"You wanna go have a peek?" Kohta asked. "You know we're not suppose to right?"_

 _"I don't wanna die today."_

 _"Will you two open it?" Asked Wesley._  
 _"We're trying." Said Takashi._ _"So what's in here?"_

 _"Rika is a cop of some Special Assault Team. What's in there we can use."_

 _"Like what guns?" Asked Takashi as him and Kohta manage to open the closet and inside have guns._

 _"Hell yeah." Wesley answered with a smile._

 _"Awesome" Said Kohta as he picked out a gun. "A M4A1 Carbine. Shorter and lighter version of the M16A2 assault rifle, achieving 80% parts commonality with the M16A2. It was meant to provide troops with an effective, shoulder-fired weapon in lieu of pistols, such as the M9. Since the weapon is shorter, it is handy and more convenient to carry than a full-length rifle. While this makes it a candidate for non-infantry troops (vehicle crews, clerks and staff officers) it has been used by US Special Operations Command and others seeking a compact weapon for close quarters combat. Man it even has a EOTech scope, forgrip and a suppressor._

 _"I'll take the M4." Said Wesley._

 _"Here you go." Said Kohta as he hands him the rifle. "Do you know how to use it?"_

 _"Yeah. My father taught me how to use guns. He was ex-Delta Force and ex-Blackwater contractor."_

 _"Whoa cool. I was trained by a ex-Delta Force and ex-Blackwater contractor too."_

 _"So what other weapons are in there?" Takashi asked._

 _"Well there's a Ithaca M37, Springfield Super Match M1A, Knight's Armament SR-25, two Smith & Wesson Model 37s and a Colt MK IV Series 70 with a shoulder holster."_

Wesley took the Colt MK IV Series 70 along with the shoulder holster. They started putting bullet rounds into the clips of the guns. Kohta was telling Takashi about guns and how to use them because Takashi have no clue about guns nor does he know how to use them.

 _"Hey I have a question, Wesley." Said Kohta._

 _"Go for it." Said Wesley as he loads a 5.56 round in a clip for the M4._

 _"Do you have a family here?"_

 _"Just my dad. The rest of my in Los Angeles."_

 _"Aren't you worried about your dad?"_

 _"I just believe that he'll be fine."_

After putting all the 5.56 rounds in a clip of a magazine, he inserted it into the M4A1 and chambered it. Takashi then turns on the TV with the remote next to him to see what is happening. The three boys were now watching the news on television.

 _"Takanosu-shi no seibu eria no rokku daun wa yūkō no mamadesu. Kono satsugai no pandemikku wa, Nihon no subete ni hirogatte shi tsudzukete iru yō shikashi, ichibu no hitobito wa tsuyoku, sore no hitsuyō-sei ni gimon o, rokku daun o hihan shite imasu (The lockdown of the West area of Takanosu City is still in effect. However, as this killing pandemic has continued to spread throughout all of Japan, some people are strongly criticizing the lockdown, questioning the necessity of it.)" A reporter woman said in Japanese. "Wareware wa, kono pandemikku ni, watashitachiha umi no ue ni sai haichi sa reta honsha ni modoru koto ga dekite inai tame, shikashi, kono-wa ni hōkoku ni kagiri, sore ga kanōda to shite, watashitachi wa anata ni kabarejji o motarashi tsudzukerudeshou (We came here to report on this story, however, due to this pandemic, we haven't been able to return to the headquarters, which has been relocated on the ocean. So as long as it's possible, we'll continue to bring you coverage.)"_

Then suddenly the reporter starts to talk about an unknown protest.

 _"Chōdo ima,-bashi no ue ni rokku daun ni kōgi shite iru kono gurūpu wa, karera no demo o kaishi shite imasu! Anata ga miru koto ga dekiru yō ni, kinchō wa koko de hijō ni takai jikkō sa rete imasu!(Just now, this group which is protesting the lockdown on the bridge is starting their demonstration! As you can see, tensions here are running extremely high!)" The reporter woman explained. "Watashitachiha, gurūpu ga haifu suru chirashi ni yoreba, aru gurūpu no shurui ga wakaranai, karera no kōgi no karera no omona shōten wa, koreha pandemikku korosu koto hiromeru tame ni kyoka sa reta hito-tachi o hinan suru kotodesu. (We are not sure what kind of group it is, according to the flier distributed BY the group, their main focus of their protest is to condemn those who allowed this killing pandemic to spread.)" The reporter finished._

Then the protest were now talking about strongly condemn this biological weapon.

 _"Are they serious?! What biological weapon?! They know damn well that no kind of science can explain why dead corpses walk around and eating people." Takashi said angrily._

 _"Exactly." Wesley agreed._

Then suddenly, the camera shows a police officer walking up to the protest leader and shot him in the head, killing him instantly. Takashi then decides to turn off the TV.

 _"We need to get the fuck out of here." Said Takashi._

 _"No way Takashi, we can't leave here." Kohta argues. "They could attack us in the dark."_

 _"He's right." Said Wesley. "We should wait here until sunrise. It's the only way to be safe."_

Then suddenly, two arms wrap around Takashi's neck. It was only Nurse . For some reason, she wasn't wearing any clothing, but only wrapped in a bath towel. She was acting a little strange for some reason.

 _"Nurse Shizuka? W-What are you doing here?" Takashi asked._

 _"Just checking on you boys."_

 _Takashi then smell alcohol. He knows what that mean._

 _"Ah shit the girls got into the alcohol." Takashi mutter._

 _"You know you're kind of cute. I wanna suck your di...I wanna...suck...w-wanna s-suck-"_

Before she could finish her sentence, she passed out and fell on the floor. When she fell on the floor, one of her breast were exposed. Wesley, Takashi and Kohta had to turn away, not trying to be perverts.

 _"Is this what they have for a nurse?" Wesley asked._

 _"Pretty much." Takashi answered._

 _"She was about to give you a blowjob, man." Said Kohta._

 _"Do I look like I want one?"_

 _"So...who going to put her somewhere to sleep on?" Wesley asked._

 _Takashi and Kohta stared at Wesley. Which means they want him to do it._

 _"Alright." Said Wesley with a sigh._

Wesley picked her up in a piggyback style and started walking downstairs. As they got to the living room, Wesley put her on the couch and put a blanket on her. Wesley then decides to go to the kitchen and get something to drink. He then smell something good in the kitchen. When Wesley enter the kitchen, he found Saeko. Wesley's eyes were wide open of what she is wearing. She was only wearing white apron and a black thong. She was cooking something a midnight snack or dinner but then stops when she saw Wesley staring.

 _"Oh sorry." Wesley apologized and turned away. "I didn't know you were in here."_

 _"No it's fine." Said Saeko with a giggle. "What do you need?"_

 _"I was just putting down Nurse Shizuka on the couch and I thought I could grab something to drink."_

 _"Oh." Saeko picked up a can of soda. "Here you go."_

 _"Thanks." Said Wesley as he took the can of soda. "Are your clothes getting wash or something?"_

 _"Yes. I couldn't find anything that could fit me so I had to wear this."_

 _"Well...you look...nice in it."_

 _"Oh thank you. You're not too bad yourself."_

 _"You know you are a pretty good leader."_

 _"Well I was a squad leader in JROTC."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yeah. I was a staff sergeant. Your skills with the sword, what martial arts is that?"_

 _"Kendo. I could teach you some if you like."_

 _"Well I was a black belt in Taekwondo. It won't hurt to get a black belt in Kendo."_

Both of them started laughing and then went silent. Wesley then look down for a sudden and looked away. Saeko felt something was off on Wesley."

 _"Hey what's the matter." Saeko asked._

 _"To be honest...I don't even know if I am a good leader." Said Wesley. "The decisions I made, how I treated people. Maybe I'm just asshole so that people could listen to me."_

Saeko understood what Wesley was saying. Saeko puts her hand on his shoulder and spoke to him.

 _"You're not a asshole. Don't beat yourself down. I understand what you been through. Killing your best friend, killed a girl who was about to die and slapped and spoke to Saya in a harsh way. We all have to make a choice in order to survive. You are a good leader and the decisions you made kept others alive. I think you are a good leader."_

Saeko then kissed Wesley on the cheek. Wesley turned face Saeko and see a beautiful smile on her face. Wesley smile back to her. He understood what she told him. Both of them then blushed together and Wesley and Saeko starts to lean forward and were about to press their lips to each other, about to kiss but suddenly there was a scream. It gotten everyone's attention got them all together in the living room.

 _"What was that?" Wesley asked._

 _"I don't know." Said Takashi. "It came from outside. It sounded close."_

 _"Wesley you should take a look at this!" Said Kohta._

Wesley took the sniper rifle from and look through the scope. As he was looking at the streets of the city, he see a little girl. She has shoulder-length pink hair with bangs reaching down from the side of her temples stretching outwards, a mole under her left eye, and wears a white headband on her head. She wearing a white jacket, a pink dress top and a light blue skirt, black socks and shoes. Also she is holding a little puppy.

 _"Fuck." Wesley whisper to himself and then turns to Kohta. "How good is your marksmanship?"_

 _"Really good." Kohta answered._

 _"Alright I want you to provide sniper cover while I go get the girl."_

 _"Wait you're going down there alone? Are you crazy?"_

 _"I can't risk you guys coming with me." Said Wesley as he picks up his M4 and started walking out of the door._

 _"It's not safe out there when it's nighttime."_

 _"Where is he going?" Saya asked._

 _"He's going out there to save a little girl."_

Before Wesley could leave the house, Saeko stops him.

 _"Wesley let us help." Said Saeko. "You can't do this alone."_

 _"Look..." Wesley faced the group. "If something bad happens to me...Takashi you're in charge."_

Takashi didn't know what to say. He never was a leader before, but he understood what Wesley told him to do and gave Wesley a nod. After that, Wesley went outside and started moving to save the girl. He was aiming down his sights while tactically rushing through the street. In the apartment of Rika's room, Kohta setup a sniping position on the window. He was watching to make sure that there are no undead person trying to attack him. Few seconds later, Wesley made it to the little girl.

 _"Chotto shōjo anata wa daijōbudesu (Hey little girl are you alright)?" Wesley asked in Japanese._

 _"Karera wa watashitachi no ato dashite kudasai (Please they're after us)!" The little girl cried out in Japanese._

 _"Karera wa osoidesushi, karera wa osoraku anata ni oitsuku shimasendeshita shite iru shinpaishinaidekudasai (Don't worry they're slow and they're probably didn't catch up to you)."_

 _"Īe, anata wa rikai shite imasen (No you don't understand)."_

Then suddenly came out from a corner and saw Wesley and the little Japanese girl. Wesley aims his M4 at the undead person and noticed there was something different about it. The undead person eyes are red and was feeling very hyper. Wesley was trying to figure out what was wrong with it. Then suddenly it's opens into four places like those Maijini zombies on Resident Evil he played.

 _"Are you serious?" Wesley asked._

It then starts to charge at Wesley.

 _"RAN, RAN (RUN, RUN)!" Said Wesley as he shot the undead person in the head and killed it and started running with the little girl._

More undead people came and started chasing Wesley and the girl. Those things were no longer walking but now running. Something was wrong. They somehow changed. Kohta was giving them some suppressing fire. He was dropping any undead person that was getting close to Wesley. Suddenly the girl tripped to the floor. Wesley turns around and saw the little girl on the floor and started shooting some undead people.

 _"WESLEY GET IN HERE HURRY!" Yelled Kohta as he continue to fire more rounds at the undead people._

Wesley came to the girl and helped her up from the ground and the two continue running to the house. As they both made it inside of the house, Wesley closed the door and locked it. But one of the undead people manage to break the lock of the door and forced it to open. The undead person then opens it's mouth in four places and roared which made Saya, Nurse Shizuka and the little girl scream.

 _"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Yelled Takashi._

Wesley shoots the undead person in the head and killed it, closed the door and hold the door closed so none of those thing could come in. The undead people start banging on the door and trying to get into the house.

 _"WESLEY!" Takashi shouted._

Saeko tries to help him but Wesley stops her.

"STAY AWAY!" Yelled Wesley as he tries to hold the door so they won't come inside. "GO TO YOUR ROOMS UNTIL IT'S OVER! JUST STAY IN YOUR ROOMS AND BARRACADE THE DOORS SO THEY WON'T COME IN! YOU'LL BE SAFE! GO NOW!"

The group couldn't believe what Wesley told them what to do. They didn't want him to end up like this. Rei was feeling kind of bad for Wesley. Seeing the sacrifice he's making. They all had to go to their rooms and hide from them. Kohta stops shooting at the undead people when he ran out of bullets for his sniper rifle. He came back inside and closed the door and locked it. Before he could hide, he saw something coming to the house. It was shocking to him. When Takashi came, he grabbed Kohta away from the door and both of them started to hide. When Wesley was trying his best to not let the undead people come in, there was a loudest roar. It kind of sounded like a T-Rex from Jurassic Park and Godzilla roar mixed together. Then suddenly the door stopped beating and something came to the door with loud footsteps. He then heard big heavily breathing outside of the house. Wesley's heart was beating fast. Luckily he still has his M4 with him. So if something happens, he have to use his weapon. Wesley was more focused on the windows. Some of them may come out from there. Then something roared again and it was hurting Wesley's ears and he had to cover them with his hands. Then few seconds later, more footsteps was heard but it was leaving away from the door. After that, it sounded like the undead people started to leave. Wesley started to breathe at his normal pace and then fainted.

* * *

In an airport, there is a tan Japanese woman with purple hair. She wears a black combat suit with a bulletproof vest. Also, she is shown to be wearing a white choke collar along with shooting glasses. She is also arguing on her phone.

 _"Shikashi sensei wa, wareware wa kon'nichiwa... Watashi no meireidearuga, watashi wa soko ni ikanakereba naranai mono o shitte mite... Minkan hito o kyūshutsudearubeki? (But sir we should be in there rescuing civilians...look know what my orders are but I have to go there...hello?)" Someone on the phone hanged up on her and then she did the same."Mazāfakkā.(Motherfucker.)"_

 _"Jōshi wa Rika nani o iimashita no? (What did the boss say Rika?)" Asked a man next to her._

 _"Kare wa, wareware wa kuso dekinai to nobemashita. (He said that we fucking can't.)"_

 _"Watashi wa kare o semeru koto wa arimasen. Wareware wa, korera no dōkō-kai no izure mo, sorera o shutoku shinai koto ga dekiru yō ni hikōki o hogo suru to katei shite imasu. (I don't blame him. We're suppose to protect the planes so that none of these fuckers could get to them.)"_

 _"Watashi ga shitte iruga...(I know but...)"_

She couldn't finish her sentence but started thinking about someone.

 _"Dan...please be safe." Said Rika in her thoughts._


	7. Chapter 6: Everything Has Gone To Hell

_**So it is, just like the movies. They bite you and that's it.**_

 _ **That can't be true! What you see in the movies will never happen!**_

 _ **But it did happen, to everyone else...**_

 _ **Takashi, Wesley...will either of you help me?**_

 _ **Help you with what?**_

 _ **Help me over the rail...straight to the ground from here. The impact from the fall should smash my head.**_  
 _ **What are you sayin-**_

 _ **I DON'T FUCKING WANT TO BE ONE OF THEM!**_  
 _ **Come on Takashi, Wesley...do it for me. I want to stay myself...until the end.**_

 _ **Get away from him, Rei.**_

 _ **No! You can't do that! He's not turning! He's not turning into one of them! He's going to be fine!**_  
 _ **Get away from him.**_

 _ **Sorry Hisashi.**_

 _ **Why...why?**_

 _ **He would've bitten you if I hadn't.**_

 _ **I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO SAVE ME, YOU FUCKING BASTARD! AND HOW WOULD YOU KNOW THAT ANYWAY? WHAT ARE YOU, SOME BADASS EXPERT?! FUCK YOU! AND I WOULD'VE BEEN WILLING TO GET BITTEN...BETTER TO DIE THAT WAY, THAN SURVIVING BY DOING SOME SHIT LIKE THIS!**_

 _ **MOTHERFUCKER!**_

 _ **FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU!**_

 _ **Watashi wa... Anata ga anata no me o tojimasu shite kudasai**_

 _ **DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE I'M STUPID, I'M SMARTER THAN ALL OF YOU STUPID MOTHERFUCKERS!**_

 _ **Listen here, bitch. I don't give a fuck if you're smarter than me or not. You have no fucking clue what the fuck I been through. I've just saw my best friend, Hisashi turned into those motherfuckers and I had to kill him. Rei and Takashi hates me now and the most fucked up thing I did was killed a girl who was being eaten by one of them. Those were the hardest, fucked up things I did. You can either stay here like a stupid bitch would do or come with us like a smart person would do. Your choice.**_

 _ **I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry**_

 _ **STAY AWAY! GO TO YOUR ROOMS UNTIL IT'S OVER! JUST STAY IN YOUR ROOMS AND BARRACADE THE DOORS SO THEY WON'T COME IN! YOU'LL BE SAFE! GO NOW!**_

Wesley woke up and was breathing hard and was kind of freaking out. Wesley was back in Rika's room on the bed. Then someone tries to calm him down. It was Saeko trying to keep him calm.

 _"It's ok. Calm down." Said Saeko._

Wesley then listens to Saeko and started to calm down. Taking his breathing to a normal pace.

 _"Are you alright?" Saeko asked._

 _"Y-Yesh." Wesley answered. "Just...remembering things from the past. W-What happened?"_

 _"Nothing really. Luckily none of the undead came in the house. We did what you told us to do until it was all over. Then we found you still on the door passed out."_

 _"The girl. Where is she? Is she alright? She wasn't bitten or anything right?"_

 _"She's alright, but she's still sleeping."_

 _"Thank God." Said Wesley with a sigh._

 _"You know that was stupid of you of holding that door by yourself right? You had us worried."_

 _"Yeah...but...I didn't want none of you to die. I don't you to die."_

 _Saeko then lean her face to Wesley's and gives him a kiss to the cheek._

 _"And I thank you for that." Said Saeko with a smile on her face. "Come into the living room when you're ready."_

 _"I'm ready now." Said Wesley as he get up from bed._

Saeko and Wesley came down stairs and got to the living room where the others are. All of them gather around on a dead undead person. It was the same undead person that broke the door lock and opened the door.

 _"What the fuck is it?" Kohta asked._

 _"What do think it is, dumbass?" Asked Saya. "It's one of those undead people, but mutated or something."_

 _"Now we know it's never safe to go outside at night." Said Saeko. "When the sun goes down, they change into this."_

 _"What should we do?" Nurse Shizuka asked._

 _"We need to leave now." Said Wesley. "This place won't defend us from them at night."_

 _"Yeah especially...that thing I saw." Said Kohta._

 _"What did you see?" Saya asked._

 _"Something that we can't beat with guns nor swords. Wesley's right we should leave."_

 _"I agree with Wesley." Said Takashi "We should pack up and leave and we need to go now and find a place where we can be protected before it gets dark."_

 _"But what if my friend Rika comes back here?" Nurse Shizuka asked._

 _"Don't worry." Said Wesley. "She's a cop and she's ex-military like my father. I'm sure she'll be fine. She probably helping civilians right now."_

 _"Well...I guess you're right."_

 _"Alright then it settled." Said Wesley. "Pack up what we need and lets go before it gets dark."_

Wesley then see the little girl walking up to Wesley. The puppy that he also saved is walking with her. The puppy has white coat and black ear flaps. He also wears a red dog collar with a bone ornament that hangs at its front. When she came to Wesley, Wesley knelt

 _"Kon'nichiwa, chīsana ichi. Dono yō ni anata no suimindeshita ka? (Hi, little one. How was your sleep?)" Wesley Asked in Japanese._

 _"Watashi wa akumu o motte imashita.(I had a nightmare.)" The little girl answered in Japanese._

 _"Anata wa shimashita ka? Watashi wa mōshiwakearimasen sore o kiite imasuga, watashitachi to issho ni shite iru shinpaishinaide kudasai. Anata ga namae o motte imasu ka?(You did? I sorry to hear that, but don't worry you're with us. Do you have a name?)"_

 _"Maresato ari su. Shikashi, watashinōtōsan wa Arisu watashi o yobidashimasu. (Maresato Arisu. But my daddy calls me Alice.)"_

 _"_ Arisu. Do no yōna utsukushī namae. Anata no koinu no namae wa nanidesu ka? _(Alice. What a beautiful name. What's your puppy's name?)_

 _"Shirimasen. Watashi wa hanarete sorera no mono kara jikkō shite ita toki, watashi wa chōdo kare o mitsukemashita. (I don't know. I just found him when I was running away from those things.)_

 _"Goryōshin wa dokodeshou ka. Karera wa anata o shinpai shinakereba narimasen. (Where's your parents? They must be worried about you.)"_

The girl started crying and starts to hugs Wesley and Wesley was trying to comfort her. Wesley knew what that means when she couldn't talk about her parents. They're probably dead or turned into them. Everyone in the living were feeling bad about her even the puppy. Also...it made Wesley worried about his father.

* * *

At the airport, Rika is sniping some undead stragglers that were wandering around its runways with her Heckler & Koch PSG-1 fitted with rifle scope and a Harris bipod. Some of the other SAT sniper teams are carrying Steyr HS.50s, Barrett Model 98 Bravos and even Heckler & Koch PSG-1s. Most of the snipers were cheering about killing these undead people. Rika was still pissed off that she couldn't go to the city. She wanted to find survivors. Now she decides to disobey orders.

 _"_ Kono tawagoto o fakku. _(Fuck this shit.)" Said Rika to herself in Japanese as she gets up._

 _"_ Jigoku wa doko ni iku no? _(Where the hell are you going?)" Tajima asked in Japanese._

 _"_ Machi de. _(In the city.)"_

 _"_ Baka janai no? Tōsha no juchū wa korera no koto no dore mo ga, heimen-jō no hito ni tōtatsu shimasen yō ni, kono ichi o hoji suru kotodesu. _(Are you crazy? Our orders are to hold this position so that none of these things will get to the people on the planes.)"_

 _"Watashi wa sore o shitte iruga, sono toshi no naka ni tojikome hitobito ga imasu. (I know that but there are people trapped in that city.)_

 _"Anata ga soko ni iku to seizon-sha o mitsukeru tame ni shiyou to shite mo, anata ga yakan ni nani ga okoru ka o oboete, mite? Sorera no mono ga henkō sa remasu. Sore wa kanzen ni soko ni iku ni wa jisatsudesu. (Look even if you go in there and tries to find survivors, do you remember what happens at nighttime? Those things change. It's completely suicide to go in there.)"_

 _"Watashi wa jibun no chansu o torimasu yo. (I'll take my chances.)"_

 _"Fain. (Fine.)" Said Tajima._

 _"Fain nan? (Fine what?)" Rika asked._

 _"Anata wa soko ni iku... Shikashi nai watashi nashi de suru koto ga dekimasu. (You can go out there...but not without me.)"_

 _"Naze anata wa kite imasu ka? (Why are you coming?)"_

 _"Gen'in watashi wa anata no pātonādesu. Pātonā wa issho ni koshū shimasu. (Cause I'm your partner. Partners stick together.)"_

Rika then understood what her partner said to her and agreed to let him come with her.

 _"Watashitachiha, hanbī o torimasu yo. (We'll take the Humvee.)"_

Few minutes later, the two got into an Humvee and drove away from the airport and going into the city. Tajima was driving and Rika is next to him.

 _"Kore wa, watashitachi wa kore o okonau no wa hijō ni orokadesu. (This is very stupid of us doing this.)" Said Tajima_

 _"Watashi wa ki ni yō ni watashi wa mite imasu ka? (Do I look like I care?)" Rika asked._

 _"Sate, nani ga dekimasu ka? Anata wa konomachide, koko de shitte iru dareka wa arimasu ka? (Okay what gives? Is there someone you know here in this city?)_

 _"Un... Watashi no shin'yūdearu watashi no rūmumeito, watashi no aisuru aijō no aru bōifurendo to kare no musuko. (Yeah...my roommate who is my best friend, my dear loving boyfriend and his son.)"_

 _"O~tsu, o~tsu, o~tsu. Bōifurendo? Anata wa kareshi ga iru? (Whoa, whoa, whoa. Boyfriend? You have a boyfriend?)"_

 _"Hai,-sōdesu. (Yes I do.)"_

 _"Anata wanode, watashi wa watashitoisshoni sekkusu o suru koto o motomete teishi suru koto ga bōifurendo o motte iru koto o watashi ni itta kamo shiremasen. (You could have told me that you have a boyfriend so I could stop asking you to have sex with me.)"_

 _"U ̄ n... Watashi wa watashi ga shita baai wa, anata no kokoro o ushinau kanōsei ga aru koto ni shōshō shinpaidesu. (Well...I'm just a little worried that you may lose your mind if I did.)"_

 _"Sate, watashi wa sore o ushinau koto wa arimasendeshita. (Well I didn't lose it.)"_

 _"Watashitachiha shūchū taizai suru koto wa dekimasu ka? (Can we just stay focus?)"_

Tajima then nod and continue to drive into the city.

* * *

In the city, Dan was walking through the streets of the city. He hasn't seen any undead people around yet. He still trying to figure out what happened last night. How the hell did those things change at night? He still hoping that Wesley and Rika are safe. Then suddenly he heard a scream. He started running to where the scream was coming, as he got to the right corner, he sees a woman and a little girl getting surrounded by the undead.

 _"Tasukete! Darekaga tasukete! (HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!) Yelled the woman in Japanese._

 _"Matte! (HANG ON!)" Yelled Dan in Japanese as he starts moving to the woman and the child._

As Dan was rushing to the woman and girl, he started shooting at the undead people, trying to save the woman and the little girl. When he got closer to them, he started hitting the undead people with his butt of his rifle. He managed to get some of the undead people away from the woman and child.

 _"Watashi wa sorera o ofu ni hoji shimasu! Ima sugu jikkō! (I'LL HOLD THEM OFF! RUN NOW!)_

The woman and child started running away while Dan tries to hold them off. Then suddenly the woman and the little girl get surrounded by the undead people again. They were getting closer and closer. The woman was keeping her child close to her.

 _"Masaka! Nigeru! (NO! GET AWAY!)" Yelled the woman._

 _"Mama! (MOMMY!)" Said the little girl._

The undead people starts to attack the woman and the little girl, eating and tearing them alive. Dan then see the woman and the child getting attack. He was too late to save them.

 _"NOOOOOOOO!" Yelled Dan._

Dan started shooting at the undead people who are eating the woman and the girl, killing them with headshots each. He then see the dead bodies of the woman and the little girl. Both of them torn apart and dead.

 _"DAMMIT!" Dan swore to himself out loud._

Then more and more undead people were coming and Dan had to runaway. Dan couldn't believe of what just happened. He couldn't believe that the woman and her child was killed by those damn undead. **Everything has gone to hell.**


	8. Chapter 7: Separated

**(Opening Song: Salt of the Earth by Lovedrug)**

Wesley and the others are on the bus driving through the streets in a beautiful day for a couple of hours. They decided to go to Saya's house to find her parents. Luckily there are no undead people around. It was also too quiet. Some of them are asleep including the young girl Wesley rescued yesterday. Saeko is also asleep while resting her on Wesley's shoulder. Wesley didn't mind that at all. Then suddenly there was a strange noises and the bus started to slow down.

 _"Oh no, oh no, oh no!"_ Said Nurse

 _"What happening?"_ Takashi asked

 _"Something is wrong with the engine."_ Said Nurse

When the bus stopped at the middle of the town, Wesley and Takashi got out of the bus and checked the engine. When they saw the problem, both of them were upset.

" _Goddammit!_ " Takashi swore.

" _What's wrong?_ " Asked Saeko.

" _We're not going anywhere._ " Said Wesley. " _Engine's dead._ "

Everyone was shocked that the engine is dead and Rei was getting pissed off about it.

" _Great! Fucking great! Now we're fucking stuck here!_ " Said Rei.

" _Alright look we can just pack up and start walking now._ " Said Wesley.

" _Are you kidding me? It's going to be a long walk and it's going to be dark when we get there and if we don't make it those things will change and fucking kill us._ "

" _That's why we need to start walking now._ "

" _Wesley's right. We can just start walking there now._ " Said Takashi.

" _Why are you going on his side?!_ " Rei asked Takashi. " _It makes no sense for us to start walking over there!_ "

" _Does it look like we have a fucking choice?_ " Asked Saya.

" _We should have stayed Rika's house!_ "

" _I've told you that we can't. Have you already forgot what the fuck just happened that night? Those things may come back and kill all of us. Plus we need to find all of our parents._ "

" _We don't even know if they're fucking alive! Saya's parents are probably dead!_ "

" _Hey don't you fucking dare talk about my parents like that, you fucking bitch!_ " Said Saya.

" _Hey guys maybe we should calm down._ " Said Kohta.

" _Stay the fuck out of this fat-ass._ " Saya insulted Kohta.

" _But I don't think that-_ "

" _Oh my God. No one fucking cares what you say! You're fucking useless! Like anyone going to listen to you!_ "

Kohta then looks down to the ground feeling sorrow. The others couldn't believed that Saya.

" _Why the fuck would you say shit like that to him and I thought you were done being a bitch._ " Asked Wesley.

" _I'm sorry but I'm just telling the truth! He's fucking useless. He almost got me killed at that school!"_ Said Saya.

 _"That doesn't mean you should say shit like that towards him." Said Takashi._

 _"Why the fuck do you care?! You barley even know him!_

As Wesley turns around upset while the others arguing, he then sees a lot of undead people walking towards him and the group. Wesley called the others and they all see the undead people coming towards them. The nurse, Alice and her pup stayed inside the bus while the others started shooting at the undead people and Saeko charged at them, attacking them with her wooden sword. Suddenly more and more were coming towards them.

" _THERE TOO MANY OF THEM!_ " Yelled Kohta as he fired a shot a undead person in the head and killed it.

" _WE GOT TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!_ " Yelled Takashi.

" _NO FUCKING SHIT!_ " Yelled Wesley.

When Saya ran out of bullets for her pistol and tries to reload it, a undead woman came out from a building and started walking towards Saya. When Saya turns around hearing a moan, she saw the woman close to her and tackled her to the ground and trying to eat her and Saya trying to get her off.

" _GET OFF ME! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!_ " Yelled Saya as she tries to get the undead woman off of her.

When the undead woman almost tries to bite Saya's face, the undead woman was pushed to the other side by Kohta and he shot the undead person in the head and killed it and went to Saya to check on her.

" _Saya are you alright?!_ " Asked Kohta.

" _Y-you saved me._ " Said Saya.

" _Well yeah._ "

" _But...But..._ "

" _Lets not discuss this now._ "

Kohta picks Saya off the ground and continued to fight the undead people. Saya was kind of shocked that Kohta saved her but snaps out of it and continues to fight the undead people. There were still more coming towards the group and the group were running out of ammo and Saeko was almost out of breath. Wesley then starts to look at the group. Everyone was losing hope. In the bus, the nurse was crying while having her head down on her arms on the wheel and the little girl is also crying They believe that they are going to die. Wesley couldn't let them die. He then came up with a plan. He rush to the bus, told Nurse Marikawa to open the door and when she did, Wesley entered the bus and grabbed a flare. He then looks at the terrified Alice who is still crying and then looks at Nurse Marikawa.

" _Miss Marikawa listen you got to tell the others to start running ok?_ " Said Wesley.

" _I...I can't._ " Said Nurse Maikawa. " _I just can't take this anymore._ "

" _Listen to me. Just tell the others to get out of here now. You're gonna make it Miss Marikawa and your responsibility is to keep Alice and her puppy safe._ "

Wesley then got out of the bus and Wesley then charge at the crowed yelling and then went through the crowed of undead people knocking them down one-by-one. He then made it passed all of the undead people. Then see Saeko out of the crowed of undead people and came to him.

" _What the fuck are you doing here?_ " Wesley asked.

"I'm staying with you Wesley." Said Saeko.

Wesley then sigh and agreed for her to stay with him. He then turned on the red flare and started waving it in the air.

" _HEY OVER HERE, MOTHERFUCKERS_!" Yelled Wesley as he wave the flare to get the undead people's attention.

" _YEAH THIS WAY!_ " Yelled Saeko.

Some of the undead people started walking towards Saeko and Wesley. Takashi then see a lot of the undead people walking towards Saeko and Wesley.

" _WESLEY! SAEKO! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!_ " Takashi yelled at Wesley and Saeko.

" _GO! GET OUT OF HERE! HEAD TOWARDS SAYA'S HOUSE! WE'LL FIND YOU GUYS AGAIN! GO NOW!_ " Yelled Wesley.

Wesley and Saeko started running away, leading a lot of undead people towards them. The others manages to get away but they were still worried about Saeko and Wesley. They hope that they would be alright.


	9. Chapter 8: Detective Shizuka's Boyfriend

**(Back when the outbreak started)**

In the city, people are running and panicking because the undead people are attacking and eating anyone they see and the dead are turning. A black car was driving through the streets fast. One is a almost thirty year old man, whose name is Touji Kamishiro and he is wearing a brown suit, brown pants, black suit shoes. His left hand was fully taped like a fist fighter would have it while his right hand swung by his side and the other is a twenty eight year old woman, whose name is Jun Mishima is wearing a white button down short sleeve shirt, black long dress pants and dress shoes and also have a bite wound on her lower back left leg. Her flesh was ripped off and she was holding the wound with her hand and still groaning in pain. Both of them are also detectives.  
 _"Kuso, kuso, kuso! Kuso bā de fan to ima no machi o hitto! Seikō wa nani o okotte imasu!(Shit, shit, shit! Shit hit the fan at the bar and now the city! What the fuck is going?!)" Asked Mishima in Japanese._  
 _"I-I don't know!" Said Touji in English._  
 _"This is some weird shit! People eating people and dead people come back to life and eats people! A-Are they fucking zombies?"_  
 _"What the fuck do you think?"_  
 _"Also why the fuck are we even speaking English?!"_  
 _"Why the fuck are you not staying focus and calling back up?!"_  
 _"Can I at least know where the fuck we are going?"_  
 _"I'm getting my girlfriend out of the Fujimi High School! Tell out back up to meet us at the school and get ready to pick us up!"_  
Detective Mishima did what she told and started calling back in Japanese and was getting some static, gunfire, yelling and screaming. As they got near the school, a bus busted through the gates of the front entrance and drove away. When the car stopped, Touji got out of the car and pulled out his Smith & Wesson Model 37.  
 _"Stay here while I go get Shizuka...and treat that wound." Detective Kamishiro ordered._  
 _"Got it, partner." Said Detective Mishima. "Go get her."_  
Touji nodded and ran inside the school. He was yelling out Shizuka's name but had not heard any response, he shot and killed a couple of undead students and teachers in his way. As he got to the nurse room, he see a lot of dead bodies on the floor, none of them are Shizuka. He then noticed that, all of the medicines and medical kits were gone and realized that she was probably on that bus. He then got on his radio to contact Detective Mishima.  
 _"Jun how are we doing for back up?" Detective Kamishiro asked._  
 _"Sorry Touji. Bad news." Said Detective Shizuka. "Back up is not coming. They're too busy evacuating civilians out of the city to the airport and SAT are too busy holding those things off. You found your girlfriend yet?"_  
 _"Negative. I don't think she's here. She probably got out on that bus that just passed us."_  
 _"Alright le-...Ā, kuso! Kuso!(OH SHIT! SHIT!) AAAAAAAAAAH!_  
 _"Kuso! (FUCK!)"_  
Detective kamishiro started rushing out of the room and started heading towards outside after hearing Mishima screaming on the radio which she still is. When he got outside, he was shocked when he saw Detective Mishima being eaten alive by two undead people. One of the two undead people are chewing and tearing out Detective Mishima's breast. Mishima was bringing out tears while getting eaten.  
 _"NOOOOOOOO!" Yelled Detective kamishiro while shooting at the undead people who are eating Detective Mishima._

 ** _"My name is Detective Touji kamishiro of the Japanese Police. When I was young, I never knew my parents, I don't know why they abandon me nor do I know what they look like. I was raised by my grandmother who was always nice to me and trying to be a better man. At age six, I found a girl name Shizuka Marikawa who was being picked on by bullies and I had to kick their asses. Shizuka was hurt but I gave her some bandages. When her friend Rika showed up, she thought I was the one who hurt her and she was about to kick my ass but Shizuka stopped her and explained everything. As we grew older, we were no longer friends, we are more than that now. After high school, she became a nurse and I became a detective. Sadly when I graduated high school, my grandmother had an heart attack and died in the ambulance. A piece of my happiness had died. Shizuka knows my pain and did everything she can to make me happy, which she successfully did. Now this is the most crazy part, one day when me and my partner, Detective Jun Mishima were off duty and decided to grab a beer, some guy walks in dripping blood out of his mouth. The bartender ask him to leave but there was no response. So a young bartender helper came to him and to ask him to leave again, the guy looked at him with blinded white eyes and then ripped his neck off with his teeth. Me, my partner and everyone in the room were disgusted. The civilians started panicking and ran out of the bar except for me and my partner. We aimed our pistols at him, telling him to get down on his knees. Which again gave no response and started walking towards us. We told him three times to stop and since he didn't listen, I shot him in the shoulder. But it didn't effect him and he was still walking towards us. I shot him again but this time I shot him in the stomach and that didn't even work to put him down. My partner tries to save me, but she got bit in the leg by the bartender helper. It was shocking that he's alive from that fatal wound on the neck. But she shot him in the head and killed him and then killed the guy on me by shooting him in the head also. We had no idea what the hell just happened. When we went outside, it was happening the same thing in the city. People kill or eat people and dead people comes back to life and eats people. Then I realized that I needed to go get Shizuka out of the school. She was probably in danger. As we got there, I alone searched the school to find her but she was nowhere to be found. I though maybe she got out. Then I went back to my partner to check on her because I heard screaming when she was telling me that there was no back up. When I got there, she was being eaten alive. I killed those things that were eating her. After that, she pulled out her gun and shot herself in the head. Her final words were "Go rescue Shizuka, Partner." I was sad that I just lost my partner who been with me since the academy. I snapped out of it and started to make a run for it. This city has gone to hell. I don't even know if it's happening only here...or everywhere. My only plan is find Shizuka,find any other survivors and get the fuck out of Japan."_**

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys it's me, WFTC141. How are you soldiers doing? Me well I've been really busy trying to make more stories and story posters. Also I want to thank DarkMaster1117** **for the OC, Detective Touji kamishiro and yes it's also going to be OC x Nurse** **Shizuka Marikawa. I hope you guys enjoying my story and please forgive my bad spelling and grammar. Next chapter will be out soon. WhiskeyCharlie141 out, PEACE.**


	10. Chapter 9: Reunion and New Allies

**(Opening Song: Salt of the Earth by Lovedrug)**

In the nighttime in the city, Dan is tactically walking through the streets. He then noticed three silhouettes up ahead. When he got closer but hid into cover so he won't get spotted, Dan sees two adult males with colorful tattoos on both of their arms pointing their guns at a young adult male while on his knees and his hands up.

 _"Watashitachiha nanika o hataraku koto ga dekiru hito o sagashite kudasai. (Look guys we can work something out.)" Said the young man in Japanese._

 _"Watashi wa seikō, buta o shatto zenki shimasu!_ _(I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP, PIG!)" Said one of the armed man who just hard kick the young hostage in the stomach._

Dan couldn't let the young man die so he raised his rifle up pointing it at the men and Dan fires his rifle. Shot both of them in the head, killed them instantly. The young man was shocked and confused of what just happened. Dan then walks up to the young man and checked up on him.

 _"You ok?" Asked Dan._

 _"Y-Yeah I'm alright." Said the young man in English as Dan picks him up on his feet._

 _"What's your name, kid?"_

 _"Kamishiro, Detective Touji Kamishiro. You?"_

 _"Dan Hayabusa. Former Delta and Former Blackwater. At your service, Detective."_

 _"What an American like you doing here?"_

 _"Son I been living here. Right now we need to get out of here. It's not-"_

Before Dan could finish his sentence, a car drove to them with it's bright lights on. Dan aims his rifle at the jeep and Touji picked up a pistol and points it at the jeep as well. Then suddenly-

 _"Dan?"_

Dan recognize that familiar female voice. Then suddenly, the lights turns off and two people stepped out of the Humvee. Dan was surprised who got out of the Humvee and made him lowered his rifle. It was Rika. Rika was surprised to see Dan as well. Dan and Rika ran up to each other and started hugging.

 _"Oh thank God you're safe." Said Rika._

 _"Thank God that you're safe too."_

Dan and Rika stopped hugging and Rika then noticed the Detective.

 _"Touji?" Asked Rika._

 _"Rika?" Asked Touji._

 _"Wait you two know each other?"_

"Yeah he's the boyfriend of my roommate." Said Rika. "Where is she?"

"I was trying to find her but she wasn't in the school."

 _"What about my boy, Wesley? 18, black hair, black eyes, have a tribal tattoo and kind of look American?_

 _"I didn't see anyone of your description, but my best guess that he and my girlfriend was on a bus leaving the school before I entered the school."_

Then suddenly, Dan, Rika and heard a loud gun shot from behind them. They turned around and saw Tajima with his MP5A3 smoking. He just killed a undead person with it's mouth opened four ways which made Tajima disgusted.

 _"What the fuck." Said Tajima._

 _"Yeah we need to go now." Said Dan. "It's really not safe at night and they may have heard that shot."_

 _"Where do we go?" Asked Touji._

 _"My best guess...the Takagi home."_

 _"Alight come ride with us and we'll escort both of you guys there." Said Rika._

They all got into the Humvee and drove off. But without and notice, a young man show up from nowhere He's wearing a black hoodie with white trims running down his sleves which covers most of his hands, a skull bandana and sunglasses over his face and wears a black beanie with his hoodie over his head, black jeans and his black hoodie has two yellow stripes on each sleeves, wrapped around his hands with his fingers sticking out and also wears a backpack. He then picked up a Glock 17 and a AK-47 from a dead person who Dan shot and killed even took some ammo from the dead body. He then started looking at the direction where the van was heading and started running towards that way.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys, WFTC141 here. This is another OC in my story and it is from** **Ph0enix17** **and I thank him for that. These are the only two OCs from fans right now...don't worry there maybe more soon. Next chapter will be out soon. PEACE.**


	11. Chapter 10: Kiss of the Dead

**(Opening Song: Salt of the Earth by Lovedrug)**

At the nighttime in a town of Japan, Wesley and Saeko were running through the town while being chased by a lot of mutated undead people. Wesley did his best holding them off by shooting some of them in the head with his M4A1 rifle and Saeko started taking down some of them that were running in front of them with her wooden sword. Wesley was amazed of her sword fighting skills. Wesley and Saeko stops and started fighting the raged undead people. Wesley just ran out of ammo for his M4 and had to knock them down with the stock of his rifle and his kicks. Saeko on the other hand was taking down a lot of the undead people even if they were running towards them. Saeko and Wesley was more faster and stronger then them. Suddenly one of the undead people tackled Wesley and was about to bite his face using it's four split mouth but Wesley has his rifle between it's and was pushing it away from him. It was getting harder for Wesley to get it off him.

 _"SAEKO!" Wesley yelled._

There was no response from Saeko. She was amost next to Wesley just standing there. Saeko couldn't move. She was paralyzed when she's looking at the three undead children in front of her. They were all walking slow towards her. Wesley turns around and seeing Saeko just standing there and the undead children walking slowly towards her.

 _"SAEKO SNAP OUT OF IT!" Yelled Wesley._

But there was no response. Wesley then used all his strength to push the undead person off of him and quickly pulled out his sidearm and shot the undead person in the head and killed him. Wesley got up, rushed to Saeko, moved her away from the undead children and aimed it at one of them.

 _"Lord forgive me." Said Wesley._

Wesley then pulls the trigger and shot the undead kid in the head and killed it and then killed the others. Saeko was shocked of what Wesley did to those undead children. Wesley then grabbed her hand and started pulling her because some of the undead people were rushing at them. Then suddenly there was a loud beeping noise. It was coming from a car. They started to ignore Wesley and Saeko and followed the sound. Back to Wesley and Saeko, they got into an yard with big fences around the medium size house inside. Wesley then start to close the big gate so none of the undead would come to them. When they got next to the house, Wesley opens the door, Saeko and Wesley enters, Wesley quickly closed the door and started scanning the area with his pistol and his flashlight since it was dark. Luckily there was no undead in sight so Wesley put away his pistol. Saeko starts to sit down on her knees looking emotionless. Wesley started lighting up the candles. The house was kind of like an shrine but bigger and kind of protected. He then noticed a couple of katana swords. Wesley wasn't an expert on swords, by any stretch, but he thought that it looked so impressive. It must have had some sort of history too, to have such an ornate hilt, and to be kept in a place of honor at the side of the shrine's main idol. Wesley also believe that this may cheer up Saeko. He walked up to Saeko with a katana and started talking to her.

 _"Hey Saeko I got something for you." Said Wesley as he sat down and puts down the sword next to Saeko._

There was no response still from Saeko. Something was really bothering her and Wesley want to know what it is.

 _"Saeko...what's bothering you? Please talk to me." Wesley begged._

 _"I've been dodging it for a while now. Somehow, I feel like I'll feel better getting it off my chest. This took place about four years ago. I was coming home from practice when I ran into a drunken man. He assaulted me, intending to molest me. I could have easily taken him down, but I didn't – I allowed him to think he had the upper hand as he pushed me to a wall. Then, just as he was about to take off my top, I just kicked him in the abdomen and he went flying across the street. But, I didn't stop there. I took out my wooden sword and I started beating him with it. And I just kept beating him over and over and over."_

Saeko's eyes had taken on a manic glint and her face contorted into something that scared Wesley. Her voice took on a higher pitch, a more frenetic pace.

 _"The feeling of control I had over him, that feeling of power, of having his life in my hands - I loved it. It was exhilarating. Eventually someone passed by, and saw what was going on. They took me to a police station, but let me go, because he had clearly tried to molest me. They put my treatment of him, of beating him almost to death, down to a hysterical reaction to what he tried to do to me. No one knew about what I felt, the joy I took in beating that man. I yearned to let loose, to feel that power again so very much..." Then, she paused for a bit. Her face returned to normal. She looked at the ground as if to gather her thoughts, and went on after a while, her voice back to normal. "I controlled my aggression well enough, but it always stayed with me. That's why I think I don't deserve something as pure and unselfish as love. How can a monster like me ever be loved or love someone? Who'll even look at me if they knew what I was? And now, with all these undead creatures around, I can unleash all my destructive power without holding back. I'm in my element, I actually enjoy it, enjoy slicing Them apart, killing them by the tens, hundreds, maybe thousands. But, at the same time, I feel like I'm slipping away, letting my dark side take over more and more, getting worse, and those children I saw in the park, I couldn't destroy them, especially with you watching. I felt like I'd lose it completely if I did, and I was scared, Wesley… I was so fucking terrified of what I'd become and I froze. And put you in danger. I probably would have died there if it hadn't been for you, and I can't help but think, it wouldn't have been so wrong for that to have happened there, before I fell completely, became the rabid dog I really am."_

 _"Look Saeko...you know that I been suffered like you're suffering now. I had to kill a student who was dying and almost about to turn and I had to kill my best friend." Said Wesley_

 _"You became this way after this happened...I was like this before."_

 _"Saeko don't say that."_

 _"Nothing about me have changed. I realized that when I-"_

 _"Saeko!"_

Wesley then placed his hand Saeko was stopped talking and was shocked. Wesley was giving her a serious look on his face.

 _"Look...I understand...I really understand what you've been through...and I'm sorry. I wish that it never happened to you. But you are still Busujima Saeko...you are still the girl that I met in high school...you are still the girl who thinks that I'm a good leader...you are still the girl that I loved."_

Saeko was surprised of what Wesley said in the end. He said that he loves her. Wesley then pressed his lips onto Saeko's. Saeko was surprised that Wesley's kissing her and then she just closed her eyes and enjoying kissing Wesley while shedding a tear out of her right eye. Saeko was feeling a lot more happiness...same as Wesley. Wesley never felt like this before...he didn't felt like this when he was dating another girl. Wesley and Saeko broke away from their kiss and they start to look at each other eye-to-eye. They then start to smile at each other.

"U~ezurī wa... Watashi wa anata o aishiteimasu. (Wesley...I love you.)" Said Saeko.

"Watashi wa... Saeko o anata o aishiteimasu. (I love you...Saeko.)" Said Wesley.

* * *

 **(Next mourning)**

Wesley and Saeko started walking together through the town. They were trying to find their way to the others. Luckily there was no undead in sight. Wesley and Saeko were smiling at looking at each other. Then suddenly, they see a young man digging into an dead man pockets who was already undead. The young man is wearing a black hoodie with white trims running down his sleves which covers most of his hands, a skull bandana and sunglasses over his face and wears a black beanie with his hoodie over his head, he wears black jeans and his black hoodie has two yellow stripes on each sleeves, wrapped around his hands with his fingers sticking out, he also wearing a backpack. He's also carrying a AK-47. Wesley pulls out his sidearm and Saeko draws out her new real sword and then they started walking towards him.

 _"HEY!" Yelled Wesley._

The young man then turn toward where the voice came from and when he saw Wesley and Saeko, he quickly stands up and aims his AK-47 at them and Wesley aims his pistol at the young man. Wesley was about to pull the trigger on the young man if he don't lower his rifle.

 _"Who are you?! Bandit?!" Asked the young man._

 _"No we're not. Just survivors that's all."_

 _"Yeah right." Said the young man with a scoff._

 _"We're telling the truth, man. We thought you were a bandit when we saw you digging into that thing's pockets and holding an AK and also you definitely look like a bandit. So that's kind of makes us even. We're not bandits, we're survivors." Said Wesley._

The young man thought about it and decides to lower his rifle and Wesley and Saeko lowered their weapons as well.

 _"You got names?" Asked the young man._

 _"I'm Wesley and this is Saeko." Wesley introduced. "You?"_

 _"I'm Alex. So where are you two lovebirds going?"_

 _"To the Takagi's house. That's where our group are."_

 _"There more of you? Can I come?"_

 _"Sure. We're looking for someone alive also." Said Saeko._

Few minutes later, the three were walking together.

 _"So what are you?" Asked Wesley._

 _"I'm a high school student from Seattle. I'm here for the museum...then those zombie mother fuckers started attacking and killing everyone. I was the only student escaped from that museum. I don't know what happened to the rest. So now I scavenge to survive in this zombie apocalypse. My major goal is to get contact to my dad. Also I was chasing a Humvee. Suddenly they crashed when a truck hit them. One of them got really hurt but they all made it out alive. They started running and met up with these firefighters and they drove them away."_

 _"You didn't go with them?" Asked Saeko._

 _"Didn't trust them at the time so I tried following them but I've lost the trail. Dude like Dead Nation...everywhere has gone to hell."_

With that said, Wesley and Saeko stopped walking which made Alex stopped as well and was giving them a confused look on his face. Wesley turns to Alex with a confused look on their faces.

 _"W-What do you mean...everywhere?" Asked Wesley._  
 _"Dude...I checked my phone and looked at the news...this shit is happening **all over the world.** " Said Alex._

Wesley and Saeko were completely shocked...mostly Wesley. Since it's happening everywhere...Wesley started thinking about the rest of his family. He started having a feeling that they're being eaten or turned.

 _"Oh my God." Said Wesley._

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys. Listen I want to apologize for taking so long for this story and making some bad grammar. I'm really trying my best here to make a good story. Also I want to thank Ph0enix17 for the awesome OC. If you guys want your OCs in my story I can make it happen but it will take a while. Next Chapter will be out soon. PEACE.**


	12. Chapter 11: Happy Reunion at the Takagi

**(Opening Song: Salt of the Earth by Lovedrug)**

Wesley, Saeko and Alex were stilling walking towards the house of Takagi. Wesley was very depressed of hearing that the apocalypse is happening everywhere which made him think about the rest of his family. Saeko was feeling worried about him even though she was surprised that it was happening everywhere as well. She then began talking to him.

 _"Wesley?"_

 _"I'll be fine." Said Wesley. "I-I just don't want to talk about it. That's all."_

Saeko can see the sadness in his eyes even though he's not shedding any tears and started holding his hand. Showing that everything is going to be alright and cares about him. Wesley then looks at Saeko with a calm haft smile and Saeko did the same thing and gave him a peck on his cheek.

* * *

An hour later, the three finally made it to Saya's house but at the front gate with two guards next in front of it. The two guards were carrying M16s. When they saw Wesley, Saeko and Alex, they pointed their rifles at them, unsure who they are. Wesley, Saeko and Alex have their hands up, showing that they're not threats to them.

 _"_ Teishi! Jibun jishin o tokutei shimasu _(Halt! Identify yourselves)." Said one of the guards in Japanese._  
Alex was confused of what he just said which mean he doesn't know Japanese.  
 _"What did he say?" Asked Alex._  
 _"Just stay calm I got this." Said Wesley to Alex and then turns to the guards and started speaking Japanese. "_ Watashinonamaeha u~esurī haya busadesu. Korera wa, watashi no yūjin, busujima saekodeari, koreha Arekkusudesu. Mata, takagi saya to yūjindesu. Watashitachi wa chōdo kanojo to hoka no gurūpu to bunrimashita _(My name is Wesley Hayabusa. These are my friends, Busujima Saeko and this is Alex. We are also friends with Takagi Saya. We just got separated with her and the other group)."_  
 _"_ Anata ga kama sa rete imasu _(Are you bitten)?" Asked the other guard in Japanese._  
 _"_ Īe. Sōde wa nakatta _(No sir. We're not)."_  
 _The two guards then lowered they're rifles and one of them went to their radio._  
 _"_ Kyō wa, wareware wa 3 minkan hito no tīn'eijā o motte imasu. Karera wa ōbā, anata no musume to tomodachida to iimasu. _(Sir we have three civilian teenagers. They say they're friends with your daughter, over.)"_  
 _"_ Sonōchi no hitotsu u~ezurī haya busa ya hoka no busujima saekodesu _(Is one of them Wesley Hayabusa and the other Busujima Saeko)?" Asked the man on the radio in Japanese._

 _"_ Shōchi shimashita. _(Yes sir.)"_

 _"_ De sorera o jisan shite kudasai. Karera ga dete, watashitachi no gesutodesu. _(Bring them in. They are our guest, out.)"_

In the house next to the window is Saya. When she look through the window, she saw Wesley and Saeko at the entrance. She started smiling because she glad that both of them are alright...especially Wesley. Then Kohta walks in. He didn't know what she was smiling nor staring at outside. He turns where she was looking and was surprised to see Wesley and Saeko alive.

 _"They made it." Said Kohta._

 _"Yeah...they did." Said Saya._

Kohta started walking away and about to go meet them but Saya stops him.

 _"Kohta."_

 _"Yeah?" Kohta questioned while looking at Saya._

 _"Listen...I want to thank you again for saving my life and...I'm really sorry for being mean to you."_

Kohta was surprised that Saya, the girl who was always mean to him apologizing to him. Kohta could only smile and started talking to her.

 _"Saya...you really don't have to thank me or anything...nor did you have to apologized to me when we were heading to your house. To be honest...I really screwed up and almost got you killed in the school. I had no clue what to do except for making and using guns and yeah I'm fat and trying to fix that...and I know that you're scared. Everyone's scared of what's happening...even if they don't show it."_

Saya was completely speechless of what Kohta said. Saya then walks up to him and surprisingly to Kohta...she gave him a hug. Kohta started blushing but all he could do is smile and hugged her back.

* * *

Back to Wesley, Saeko and Alex, they met up with Takashi and Rei. Both of them were surprised that they're alive. Then suddenly Rei ran up to Wesley and gave him a hug, which surprised Wesley that she's hugging him.

 _"Thank God that you're alright." Said Rei and then broke off the hug. "I'm...sorry for not trusting you and I take back all the-"_

 _"Rei...it's cool." Said Wesley. "You're scared I get it...and it's alright for you to get scared. I was never mad at you for hating me. It's fine."_

 _"It's good to see that you guys made it." Said Takashi._

 _"Yeah is everyone alright? Saya, Kohta, Nurse Marikawa, Alice and her puppy?" Wesley asked._

 _"Yeah we're good. How about you two?"_

 _"We're alive." Said Saeko and made the group laugh lightly._

 _"Who's he?" Asked Rei and points her finger at Alex._

 _"I'm Alex, Alex Lawson." Alex introduced. "I'm a Seattle, Washington student who was on a field trip and now I'm scavenger in this damn Apocalypse."_

 _"Dude why do you look like you're a Anarchist from CS?"_

 _"Cause I am a **Anarchist**...secretly and I'm not like the Anarchist from the game."_

 _"Oh." Said surprised Takashi and then turns to Wesley. "Well it's good you're back because...there's someone you need to see. You too Saeko."_

Wesley, Saeko and Alex started walking with Takashi and Rei. Takashi and Wesley were a little far away from the group so they could talk alone.

 _"So Wes...you and Saeko?" Takashi asked with a grin._

 _"Yeah." Wesley answered with a sigh and a haft smile._

 _"That's awesome dude. You now got yourself a sexy hot badass girlfriend. So did you and her you know what?"_

 _"I'm not talking to you about that because it's really none of your damn business...and no we haven't._ _But hey...how did Rei-"_

 _"Yesterday night I found her crying...saying sorry multiple times in Japanese and I was comforting her. Dude...she was really feeling bad about how she was treating you and everyone else. She...she also forgive you for killing Hisashi."_

 _"I still...felt pretty bad about killing him."_

 _"Dude you did the right thing. He was infected and turned. If you didn't kill him then all of us wouldn't be here. I wanted to kill Hisashi myself but...I was too scared to do it. Didn't have the balls to kill my best friend...but you did. You had the courage to kill him."_

 _"I...I just don't want to see my friends die. That's all."_

Takashi was speechless of what Wesley said but couldn't help but smile and Wesley smiled back. When they got to the house and entered to the living room, there are a couple of familiar faces. Saya, Saya's parents, Kohta, Rika, Rika's parents...and Wesley's dad, Dan. Wesley and Dan were surprised to see each other again.

 _"Dad." Said Wesley._

 _"Wesley." Said Dan._

Wesley and Dan ran up to each other and started hugging. Saeko and the rest of the group were smiling and were glad that Wesley and Dan are back together including Rika. As for Alex, although he's glad to see a father and son are back together but he's feeling sorrow for some reason.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Nurse Marikawa is in the house but in a room sitting next to a young man in bed with bandages wrapped around his head and connected in a breathing tube. She was feeling not only sad...but guilty for some reason. She was holding onto the young man hand and was squeezing it softly. The young man who is on the bed is the detective, Touji. It was Nurse Marikawa's boyfriend.

 _"Nurse Marikawa?"_

Shizuka turns around and was surprised to see Wesley.

 _"Wesley!" Said Shizuka._

Nurse Marikawa got up, walked up to Wesley and hugged him and Wesley hugged back.

 _"You're ok." Said Nurse Marikawa._

 _"Yes I'm alright." Said Wesley. "Where's Alice and her puppy?"_

 _"Oh she's alright. She's in a guest bedroom sleeping."_

 _"Nurse Marikawa...are you ok?" Wesley asked when he noticed that she was feeling sorrow._

 _"It's...Touji...h-he's in a coma and...a-and the doctor don't know if he could ever wake up because of his head condition. T-They say that he may never wake up. I'm glad that everyone is safe and all but...but I'm scared that I'm may lose Touji, the man I loved since I first met him when I was being bullied. I-I can't lose him...and...and I can't believed that I totally forgot about him and got drunk when I made a promise to never do it again. E-Even if he wakes up...h-he may never forgive me."_

Shizuka was shedding a lot of tears out of her eyes. Wesley started to give her a hug comforting her. Shizuka was really feeling bad on herself and she may think that her boyfriend will never forgive her or maybe wake up nor live from the coma.

 _"S-Shizuka."_

Shizuka was shock when she heard a familiar voice called her. It was Touji who is awake and was giving a haft smile. Shizuka was shedding more tears out of her eyes and began hugging him and started crying. Touji was doing his best to cheer her up.

 _"Shhh. It's alright...It's alright." Said Touji._

 _"I-I'm...I-I'm so sorry." Said Shizuka._

 _"No, no. There's no apology. It's alright. What matters is that you're safe and we're back together."_


	13. Chapter 12: Everything Will Be Alright

**(Opening Song: Salt of the Earth by Lovedrug)**

It is now the afternoon. At the back of the Takagi's house where there are a lot of tents and it was like a military/refugee camp, there is a main tent and inside it are Souichiro Takagi who is the Don of the Tokonosu prefecture's ultra-nationalist organization and Saya's father, Yuriko Takagi who is Saya's mother, couple of guards of Souichiro, Dan, Rika, Tajima, Touji who just entered the room with Shizuka and now wearing tan khaki shirt, black jeans and combat boots, Takashi, Rei, Saya, Kohta, Alice, Zeke, Alex, Saeko and Wesley. They are discussing of what is going on.

 _"Now...I know this will sound difficult for all of you." Said Souichiro. "All...around the world is full of these infected and they are growing. We have no understanding how this all started...nor have any ideas if there's anyway to stop it. We don't even know if there are any military support to help us nor do we know if there a country holding them off. Which is why we must continue doing runs to keep everything in order for us to keep surviving from the undead."_

 _"Sir...I would to be a runner as well." Said Wesley. "I'm good with weapons and have great military tactics."_

 _"Same here." Said Takashi._

 _"Me too." Said Alex._

 _"I'm sorry to tell you this. I cannot allow children to have their lives at risk. Which means all children and non-combatants must stay here at all cost and cannot put they're lives in danger. Understand?"_

 _"Yes sir. We understand."_

 _"Now could you, your group, my daughter and the nurse would step out and let us discuss our other secession of this meeting?"_

 _"Yes sir. We'll be somewhere else."_

Wesley and his group then left the tent. Most of the group were a little upset.

 _"Well that sucked." Said Alex._

 _"Dude you couldn't try to change his mind about-" Said Takashi to Wesley._

 _"Hey...right now we need to follow his rules...grown ups rules even though they're not fair. We're guests by the way so we will be threated in a different way." Said Wesley._

 _"Meaning?"_

 _"Defiantly involves giving up our weapons and we can't even leave this place."_

 _"Aw come on." Kohta complained. "It have to be something like that?"_

 _"Afraid so. It gonna be a Adults being the real heroes. Around here."_

 _"Wesley's right." Said Saya. "It's gonna be something like that...especially when my father is involved. He a really great leader and he will do anything to keep everyone alive."_

 _"Still bullshit of how this is going." Said Alex. "Following rules like that, I really don't want to be here."_

 _"Then why did you come here?"_

 _"Not to cause trouble if that what you're thinking about."_

 _"And how can we be sure? The way I see...you may be a real problem."_

 _"Oh really? Well you listen here gum for hair, I may be new to this group and I may look like a damn bandit but that doesn't mean you can treat me like a sack of shit. You're lucky that this guy let me in your group if not...trust me when I say that some people will regret to have push me on my bad side."_

 _Saya and Alex started having a glare down on each other. Saya don't thrust him and Alex don't like anyone threating him bad._

 _"Knock it off you two." Said Wesley and he steps up between Saya and Alex. "We cannot have this group fighting again. We can't. If we do and this group spread apart...we may get ourselves killed. Saya...I didn't thrust him at first because of our first encounter when me and Saeko found him but he's a survivor like us and now he's apart of this group. Alex...I'm still watching you. I'm still not sure who you really are...but if you do anything that will make you a threat to us...especially me...that's a mistake that you'll gonna regret."_

 _"Whatever." Said Alex._

Alex then walks away from the group. Everyone else then walks away as well. Leaving only Wesley and Saeko.

 _"What do you think?" Saeko asked._

 _"I just hope the group won't go too." Said Wesley. "These rule may piss them off. Also...we need to convince Saya's father to let us go back to the city...we need to find their parents...and yours."_

 _"I think it's a good idea and also...you won't be able to find my parents."_

 _"I understand what that mean. Sorry for-"_

Saeko then cuts Wesley off by kissing him on the lips for a couple of seconds.

 _"I'm not mad." Said Saeko. "It's a good thing that you cared about others. That makes you a great leader. And I love great leaders like you."_

 _"And I love sexy samurai girls like you." Wesley joked._

Both of them starts laughing softly and started kissing each other again.

* * *

In the armory, Kohta is cleaning a couple of weapons and he's by himself in the room and he was very focused on cleaning the firearms until someone familiar called him from behind.

 _"Kohta."_

Kohta stops what he was doing and turned around and see Saya.

 _"Oh hey Saya. What's up?" Asked Kohta._

 _"Just checking on you. You're by yourself?"_

 _"Yeah...just trying to make myself useful you know?"_

Saya starts to feel bad about when she heard him say something about making himself useful and then remember her calling him useless.

 _"You really don't have to make a point you know." Said Saya._

 _"No...there is." Said Kohta as he turns away. "You were right about me. I am...kind of useless."_

 _"No your not."_

 _"Saya...I only know how to use a gun...that's it. Noting else. I'm not even good at leadership, fighting hand-to-hand...I'm not even smarter like you."_

 _"You're not useless! I was wrong about you because you know how to keep people safe...you're very kind, protective, funny...that what I like about you, Kohta."_

Kohta turns to Saya after hearing what she said to him. Saya then took off her glasses, walk up to Kohta and lifted his glasses up and then pressed her lips on to Kohta. Kohta was surprised that Saya is actually kissing him but all he can do is to enjoy the moment with her...showing that he likes Saya too.

* * *

In the guest room, Dan is putting on a load bearing tactical assault vest, putting some rifle and pistol magazines in the pouch, putting a Glock 17 in his holster and grabbed his M4 rifle and then Wesley enters the room.

 _"_ _Dad...you doing runs?" Wesley Asked._

 _"Yeah with Rika, Tajima and a couple of Souichiro's men. I'll be back in the mourning." Said Wesley's father._

 _"Oh...well...be careful then."_

Wesley about to leave the room away from his father but-

 _"Hey, Wesley." Dan called and grabbed Wesley's attention. "How are you?"_

 _"I'm...fine...scared because of..."_

 _"It's happening all over the world...including Los Angeles. I understand what you're going through. I even scared about that...but we cannot let those things beat us. We're going to survive this. You're friends told me how great of a leader you are, the decisions and sacrifices you made...and I'm sorry of what happened to your friend Hisashi. I know it was very hard for you...but you did what you have to do to keep Takashi, Rei and you to live."_

 _"Did Takashi told you about me?"_

 _"Actually...it was mostly Rei. She was very sad about how mean she was towards you because of what you did to Hisashi...but thinks you're a great leader now. I'm so very proud of you Wesley. To me...you maybe the key to ending this apocalypse."_

Wesley then walk up to his father and hugged him and Dan hugged him back. Then Rika enters the room.

 _"Hey Dan we got to-oh...I'll give you two more time to-"_

 _"No babe I'm ready to go." Said Dan as he stopped hugging Wesley and started walking out of the room._

 _"Take care of Step-Mom, Dad." Said Wesley._

 _"Will do." Said Dan._

Rika then was confused of what Wesley and Dan were talking about.

 _"Wait what?" Rika questioned._

 _"I'll explain later. It's a surprise." Said Dan._

* * *

It is already nighttime and the undead have changed and turned aggressive. The guards were keeping watch to make sure that there are no undead coming to the house and turned the electric gates on. Touji is in a guess room with Alice and Zeke. Alice and Zeke are already on the bed listening to Touji reading a bedtime story to her. After Touji finished reading a Japanese children book to Alice, she already drifted to sleep. Touji moved the blankets up to her to keep her warm and then the puppy, whose name is Zeke started sleeping next to her. Touji couldn't help but smile. Touji turns off the lamp and walks out of the room. He started going to the next room where Shizuka is across from the room he was in.

* * *

Early in the mourning like 3AM back in Shizuka and Touji's room. Shizuka just woke up with a gasp for air. She was sweating and was in tears and she was even shaking. The gasp woke up Touji and he starts to noticed something wrong with Shizuka.

 _"Babe...what's wrong?" Asked Touji but there was no response from her. "Shizuka?"_

 _"I-I c-couldn't save her...I-I couldn't save her."_

 _"Hey it's alright. You just had a nightmare is all."_

 _"But it felt so real...the nightmare felt so real and I couldn't save Alice...and I may never save her for real. I think something bad is going to happen."_

 _"Shizuka...nothing bad gonna happen to her, the group nor you, ok?"_

Shizuka nodded, agreeing what Touji is telling her.

 _"I know. Just like I was trying to deal with my own nightmares." Said Shizuka._

Touji then turned her face to look at his. Touji could see the sadness in his eyes and he's trying his best to comfort her.

 _"But you know what? We're partners, in more than one way. Neither one of us should have to deal with things like this alone." He leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on her lips which made Shizuka smiled._

 _"I agree," Shizuka replied before returning the kiss. "From now on, no more nightmares." She slid her form across so that she was lying on top of him. "And if we do have any, we help each other out."_

 _"Fine by me, Babe." Touji said with a smile._

He then captured Shizuka's lips in another kiss. This one was chaste enough, at least until Touji felt Shizuak slip the tip of her tongue between his lips. It was a surprise, but definitely not an unpleasant one. Far from it, actually and made Touji pulled away.

 _"What was that for?" he asked in playful innocence._

 _"Just continuing to help myself forget the nightmare," Shizuka purred, followed by a slight giggle._

Touji let out a soft chuckle, and then moved his mouth down to Shizuka's soft and smooth neck.

 _"I have to admit that it worked. I've forgotten all about it now._ _Can't remember what it was that I was dreaming about."_

Both Touji and Shizuka laughed at what Shizuka's comment. It always made her feel good when she could put her man in a positive mood. Even more so when that mood get him feeling amorous like this. She felt Touji's mouth move further down her neck, and she knew what he wanted. Things like that did not require a verbal response. Shizuka repositioned herself so that she was straddling Touji's waist. At the same time, she reached down to grab the bottom edge of her T-shirt and pulled it off in one quick movement. She saw the flash of appreciation and eagerness in Touji's eyes as he looked over her nude upper half, and at the same time, she could feel the hardness in his own lower regions. Leaning forward, Touji started to kiss and suck on Shizuka's firm breasts. The busty nurse gripped the detective's shoulders and threw her head back as the pleasure started to run its course through her body. After a couple of minutes, Shizuka pushed her lover back down on to his pillow, and she crawled backwards, pulling his shorts and briefs off as she did so, and allowing his hardened manhood to spring free. Moving back into position, she grasped his erection in one hand and started giving it a few gentle strokes. Touji tilted his head back and reveled in the simple yet unbelievably erotic sensations that his lover was inflicting upon him. The nightmares that had recently plagued his mind were not even a distant memory at this point. Instead, all he could think about was Shizuka and the feelings that she was giving him. These feelings intensified immensely as he felt Shziuka's lips wrap around the tip of his manhood and slowly descend, gradually taking the length into her warm and moist mouth. Touji started to groan softly as the busty nurse proceeded to give him one amazing blowjob. Shizuka worked Touji's erection with her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip and humming softly to cause vibrations through the organ. This was a new skill that she had picked up, but if Touji's reactions were anything to go by, she seemed to be doing it just right. She wanted to please him, but not cause him to climax too soon. Not until both of them had experienced the full amount of pleasure that could be gained from the encounter. Fortunately, she knew him better than anybody else, and that included all of the physical signs when he was reaching his sexual peak. After about a minute of oral stimulation, Shizuka stopped and pulled her head back. Touji opened his eyes and watched as she removed the lower half of her sleeping garments and made herself as nude as him. She crawled back over his prone form, and positioned her womanhood over his saliva-lubricated erection.

 _"Shizuka, are we not gonna use condo-"_

The busty blonde stop Touji talking with one finger on his lip, and smiled.

 _"_ Watashi wa anata ni Kamishiro tōji ga daisukidesu. _(I love you Kamishiro Touji.)" Said Shizuka sweetly in Japanese._

He was stopped by and slowly eased down, allowing him to enter her. Shizuka let out a soft moan as she took Touji's hardness into her warmth, all the way to his hilt. She then started rocking her hips back and forth, taking him almost all the way out, and then all the way in. As she increased her pace, she started to increase her moans and gasps of pleasure. Touji simply lay back and let the woman he loved move up and down on his manhood, her green eyes slightly glazed over in euphoria, and still shining brightly with her absolute passion and love for him. Reaching up, Touji placed his hands on Shizuka's hips, adding to the thrusting sensation of her movements. As their lovemaking continued, Touji moved his hands up Shizuka's body. Starting at her hips, he slid them up her sides until they reached her breasts. Cupping the ample mounds, he started to thrust his hips upward, increasing the pace of their sex. They continued with this position; Shizuka straddling him and rocking her hips up and down on his man hood, and Touji leaning back with his hands on her breasts. Both of them moaned and groaned softly loud as they reached their impending climax. Touji reached his peak first, groaning softly loud as he let loose a stream of his hot liquid into Shizuka. The busty nurse continued, and Touji simply let her have her way with him, until she had her own climax. Both expended, she collapsed against him, panting from the exertion, and the attempt to catch her breath afterwards. Touji moved his hands from Shizuka's breasts and wrapped them around her back, holding her close to him. So close, it could have seemed as though they were one single entity. They fell asleep like that with him still inside her...and neither of them had any more nightmares.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys WFTC141 here. I hope you guys enjoying the story and also the lemon is from DarkMaster1117. I'm really not good at lemons nor like doing it because I'm not that kind of person. Also I want to thank DarkMaster1117 again and Ph0enix17 for helping me giving information about their OCs. And I'm really sorry for the bad grammar. Next chapter will be out soon. PEACE.**


	14. Chapter 13: Shit Hit The Fan

**(** **Opening** **Song:** **Salt of the Earth** **by Lovedrug)**

Back in the city which is dark, the Takagi soldiers, Tajima, Rika and Dan are doing a sweep to find any more supplies and survivors and kill any undead they encounter. The soldiers and Tajima were taking point and Dan and Rika were covering the rear. Most of the soldiers were armed with standard Ithaca M37s, Remington 1100s and Colt M16A1s, Tajima is still armed with his Heckler & Koch MP5 fitted with a red dot and has now a suppressor, Rika now has a Howa Type 89 fitted with a rifle scope with a hybrid mini sights and Dan still has his M4A1 Carbine rifle fitted with C-More reflex sight, AN/PEQ-2 IR designator and suppressor.

 _"Hey Dan...what was the 'step mom' thing about?" Rika asked._

 _Dan and Rika then stopped walking together and Dan started talking to her._

 _"I...don't know if this is a bad timing or not but..."_

Dan then got on his knees and pulled out a black box and when he opened it, Rika was getting a little emotional and about to shed some tears but doing her best not shed any and then Dan spoke to her again.

 _"Watashi wa Nihon de koko ni idō suru toki Minami Rika wa... Watashitachiha nenkan issho ni sa rete imasu. Nimokakawarazu, watashi wa tsuma o motte ita... Shikashi, watashi wa anata ga watashi no tame no migi no 1dearu to kangaete imasu. Dakara koko ni watashi wa anata ga watashi to kekkondarou... Tanomimasu (Minami Rika...we have been together for years when I moved here in Japan. Even though I had a wife...but I believe that you are the right one for me. So here I ask...would you marry me)?"_

Rika was surprised that she's getting proposed and was still doing her best to not shed any tears.

 _"Ye-"_

Before she could finish her sentence, a loud yell and firefight broke out. Dan and Rika started rushing to the other. When they got to them, they were getting slaughtered by the changed undead people. Dan and Rika came up to Tajima and two Takagi soldiers and started shooting at the undead people.

 _"How the hell this happened?!" Asked Dan._

 _"Happened so fast!" Yelled Tajima. "These fuckers came out of nowhere and started attacking us!"_

 _"How many are left?!" Asked Rika._

 _"You, your boyfriend, me and these two guys."_

 _"Yeah no shit!" Said Dan._

Then suddenly a truck was flying towards them and they had to make a run for it. The truck fell next to them but killed two Takagi soldiers. Then a loud roar broke out. _"What the fuck?" Said Rika to herself._

Then they start to hear something big coming their way and it was time for them to leave.

 _"Move! We gotta move!" Yelled Dan._

Dan, Rika and Tajima started running. Tajima was all the way to the back and then suddenly a undead woman jumped on top of Tajima which puts him to the ground landing on his stomach and started biting him on the left shoulder and Tajima was yelling in pain. He manage to push her off of him and pull out his sidearm which is a SIG-Sauer P226R and shot her in the head and killed it. Rika and Dan then turns around and see Tajima getting up off the floor but was holding his left shoulder.

 _"TAJIMA!" yelled Rika._

Tajima then turns around when he heard something coming and it was more undead person that are charging at him. He manage to shoot and kill them all of them with bullets to the heads.

 _"TAJIMA!" yelled Rika again to her partner._

 _"GO NOW!" Tajima yelled back while shooting more raging undead people._

Then one of them tackled Tajima to the ground and started tearing and eating him. Tajima was yelling and screaming in pain. Rika was shocked that this was happing to him and started firing her rifle but when she ran out, she switched to her sidearm which is also a SIG-Sauer P226R but fitted with scope mount, small red dot sight, and flashlight and started shooting at the undead people who are eating Tajima. His scream was still drawing out more undead people and they start coming up to him, moved the dead undead people and started eating him. _"GODDAMN YOU FUCKERS!" Yelled Rika while firing at the undead people and then ran out of ammo but still continue to pull the trigger multiple times._

 _"Rika! Rika we have to go!" Said Dan._

Rika started shedding tears when she's seeing her partner getting eaten alive and Dan was pulling Rika to make her leave with him so they won't get killed. Both of them left, got in the trucks and left the area. They have now realized that the undead people are getting real smarter when they change in the night and possible that something big is coming their way.

 **(Area unknown)**

At a ocean, a missile rises up out of the water and launched to the air. When it reached it's designation to the sky it started to explode and caused a large wave circling around the world.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys WFTC141 here. I hope you are enjoying the story so far and forgiving me for the mistakes I'm making. Also I'm still working on the other stories. Just been real busy. If you are still confused about the story, feel free to PM me. Next chapter will be out soon. PEACE.**


	15. Chapter 14: Dead Storm Rising

**(** **Opening** **Song:** **Salt of the Earth** **by Lovedrug)**

At the break of dawn the sun's rays shine through the semi-open blinds and the lights finds its way on Touji's face, causing him to stir and wake up. As he slowly shifts himself in his bed from his spot he looks down on his left side to see his sleeping goddess, Shizuka, resting ever so peacefully and sounding as ever to match her beautiful. With every breathe she takes her body moves up and down in rhythm to match her and Touji's heartbeat as touji was always there watching her. Touji smiles at her and he brushes the bangs of her face to catch a glimpse of her smiling face. He looks outside the semi-opened blinds to see that it was morning already.

 _"Shizuka…Shizuka time to wake up," Touji whispers into Shizuka's ear to awaken her. She slowly opens her eyes and pulls herself up, yawning a bit, and looks at Touji with the same flirty and passionate smile she had last night._

 _"Good morning, Touji. That was quite a night, wasn't it?" Shizuka coolly says as she strokes Touji's chest with her fingers and made Touji blush a bit and look away shy._

 _"Yeah…yeah it was. It was the best night of my life."_

 _"I'm glad to hear it," Said Shizuka as she hugs Touji's arm._ _"And you know what, we have few hours of ourselves too today."_

 _"Mmmm, what do you have in mind?" Touji asked with a smug look on his face, but he knew the answer to that already._

Shizuka wraps her arms around him and she pulls him closer to her,

 _"Something fun… and enjoy all morning all." Said Shizuka._

Shizuka draws Touji closer to her as their heads were practically touching each other as she plants on her lips over his and the two couple shares a passionate kiss with one another as Shizuka pulls Touji back into bed with her to resume last night engagement. Unfortunately,

 _"_ Tōji-san, Shizuka no senpai, anata WA sōko ni no Imasu ka no? _(Touji-san, Shizuka-sempai, are you in there?)" Alice said as she standing with Zeke and knocking at their door, outside of the hallway._  
 _"_ E e e eto, watashitachi wa koko ni imasu. _(Uh yeah, we're here.)" Touji responded in Japanese as they cover themselves in sheets._  
 _"_ Anata wa watashi to jīku to issho ni chōshoku o motte moraemasu ka? _(Could you have breakfast with me and Zeke?)"_  
 _"_ Ā, daijōbu, wareware wa kite imasu! _(Oh, ok, we're coming!)"_  
 _"_ Hai! , Jīku sā! _(Ok! Come on, Zeke!)"_

 _"Well, I guess we'll have to wait until then." Touji said as he gotten off the bed and put on his clothes._ _"You coming babe?"_  
 _"Yea, just give me second ok? I meet you there." Said Shizuka._  
 _"Ok." Touji gave Shizuka a kiss in the lips._  
 _"I love you."_  
 _"I love you too."_  
As her boyfriend left the room, the busty blond nurse rushed into the bathroom and simply vomit in the toilet. As she's done throwing up, she felt something weird and then realized what this means.

 _"(Oh my God.)" Shizuka whispered in Japanese, letting out a few tears._

* * *

Wesley is outside looking at the front gate waiting for his father to show up. Then suddenly, Saya's mother, Yuriko came to him.

 _"_ Ohayōgozaimasu, misutā haya busa. _(Good morning, Mr. Hayabusa.)" Yuriko greeted in Japanese._

 _"_ Ohayō, fujin Takagi. _(Good morning, Mrs. Takagi.)" Wesley greeted back in Japanese._

 _"Waiting for your father I see."_

 _"Yes ma'am. I'm just...you know...worried about him. I never showed the group how worried I am without my Dad. I usually believed that dad would be fine because of what he was in the past but for some reason...I feel worried and had to come here and wait him. Wish I've gone him."_

 _"What would the group feel if you left and they stay."_

 _"Not to be butt-hole or anything but...Takashi should be the one to lead the group if something happens to me. I feel he would be a great leader...then again...I fear that something might happen to them if I wasn't there for them...something may happen to Saeko."_

 _"You two are in love?"_

 _"Yes...and I don't want anything bad happen to her."_

 _"Then show the her and the group how much you care for them. Show them how a great leader you are to them. Show them that they really need you. When I first met my husband...he was a great man. He cared about everything...including me. He would do anything to keep people safe. You sometimes just like him to me. Also...if something happens to me and my husband please take great care of my daughter."_

 _"I will...also Mrs. Takagi...I want to apologize for the disrespectfulness I did to your daughter when I first met her."_

 _"There's no need. Saya told me everything about it. She also told me what you been through. Just please...take care of my daughter...take care of the group."_

Wesley then gave a nod of agreed and then Yuriko walks away.

* * *

Kyle is at the backyard next to a tent listening to music on his phone. The song was called who do you voodoo (ironic how he listened to song about 5 minutes before the shit hit the fan back at the museum) he knowledges that even though Sam b is a fictional rapper he sings pretty good. As the song he checks the playlist on his phone choosing either collapsing by demon hunter or no room in hell by Sam B again but as he was gonna choose a song, he heard someone shouting at him when he looked he notices two guards came up to him.

"Can I help you two with something?"

"Kyō wa, anata no kao o akiraka ni shite kudasai." Said the guard in Japanese.

"Uhh...I don't speak Japanese, dude."

"I said reveal your face." Said the guard in English.

"Yeah that's not gonna happen."

"I said reveal your face and also turn in your weapons."

"I can give you my weapons...but I'm not showing my face."

* * *

Back to Touji who is in the house, he was still waiting on Shizuka who hasn't came back to him yet. He also felt worried about her also.

 _"Oh I didn't know you're here."_

Touji turns around and see Saya who was the one talking to him.

 _"Oh hey. Saya right?" Asked Touji._

 _"Right." Saya answered. "So where's Nurse Marikawa?"_

 _"She's probably still upstairs. I have no idea what's taking her so long. If you're also wondering where Alice and Zeke, they're-"_

 _"With my boyfriend Kohta. Yeah I know."_

 _"How long you two were-"_

 _"Yesterday. We had a bad start before all this happens. I was mostly the problem. I made fun of him and told him how useless he was but...I was wrong about him. He been the one who always saving my life. And now I thank him for that."_

 _"You got yourself a good boyfriend."_

 _"So how in the world did you start being the nurse's boyfriend who is the only nurse in our school and is sexy as hell?"_

 _"Well-" Touji was then cut off._

 _"Don't fucking put your hands on me, dude! What the fuck?!"_

Saya and Touji then turns where the aggressive sound come from. They then see Alex being confronted by the two guards of Takagi's Nationalist outside. Then the two guards pulled out their pistols and aimed them at Alex but he points his AK at the guards for defense.

 _"The fuck is this?!" Said Alex._

 _"Kid just stand down" Said the other guard._  
 _"Stand down?! Hell no! Just because I look like a bandit doesn't mean I am one!"_  
 _"We know but still people are causing commotion about you."_

 _"I have my reason why I keep my face hidden and one of them is a safety reason."_

 _"Hey what's going here?" Asked Touji as he came up to the situation along with Saya._

 _"We're trying to get this kid to hand over his weapons and reveal his face." Said a Nationalist guard._

 _"And I say 'take my guns and fuck off'!" Said Alex._

 _"Listen couldn't be easier to just take his guns and that's it?" Asked Touji._

 _"He also needs to show his face. We already have people here scared of him and they believed that he's some bandit." Said another guard._

 _"Which I'm not!" Said Alex._

 _"Look I will watch him. You can just take his weapons and that's it."_

The guards then thought about it and agreed and so did Alex. They lowered their weapons, Alex gave the guard his Glock and his AK and the two guards walked away. After that, Alex became more pissed off.

 _"Un-'fucking'-believable." Said Alex. "I didn't do shit to these people and already starting to get worst by following their dumbass rules."_

 _"Look I know you're upset, Alex."_

 _"I'm not upset. I'm pissed the fuck off. Can't believe that I even came here."_

 _"Look just listen to me. It will get better."_

 _"How? How will it get better that she doesn't trust and possibly others here and I have to follow these rules here like I'm a fucking little kid when I'm 19 years old?"_

Saya then started to feel bad about what Alex is going through right now. Alex was not going to be threated like a kid.

 _"Actually Alex...I was wrong about you." Said Saya with a sigh. "I shouldn't have judged you yesterday. You were new to the group and I had no reason to judge you because I have no idea who you really are. So...I'm sorry."_

After listening to what Saya said to Alex

 _"Listen Saya...I just want to say sorry too about yesterday." Said Alex apologizing to Saya. "I've just been through a lot of shit lately ever since this entire zombie apocalypse thing had started, I lost my best friends and my classmates in a zombie infested Museum, my crush being a zombie-happy-meal at the museum, I have no contact with my father in America and worst of all...I have to remember what my first kill has been...stabbing a guy in a business suit in both shear terror and self defense. So...yeah. But...could we like...start over?"_

 _"Sure." Said Saya with a smile on her face._

* * *

Wesley is still waiting on his father but learning about what Saya's mother said to him. About how he needs to show the group that he really cares about them.

 _"Hey."_

Wesley turns around and noticed Saeko is with him.

 _"Hey." Said Wesley._

 _"Why so alone?" Asked Saeko as she came up to Wesley and wrapped her arms around his and lean on him._

 _"Waiting on my dad...and thinking."_

 _"About?"_

Wesley then turns his head to Saeko and smile at her.

 _"How I should be a great leader to the group." Said Wesley. "I may make some hard decisions but I'm gonna make sure that all of us are alive."_

Saeko then smiles at Wesley's comment. She knew what Wesley was talking about. When both of them were about to kiss, they were interrupted when Souichiro, his wife and two of guards came.

 _"He's here." Said Souichiro._

 _"What?" Question Wesley._

Then suddenly, a Humvee came up to the gate. The Humvee enters through the gate when it was opened by the guards and when it parked, Dan and Rika got out and walked towards the house and Wesley, Saeko, Souichiro and his wife met up to them.

 _"Dad, Rika are you two ok?" Asked Wesley._

 _"What happen?" Asked Souichiro. "Where are my men?_

 _"They're dead. They're all dead." Said Dan. "We got ambushed really hard...and I fear that we may have a big problem."_

Then suddenly there was some kind boom sound. As the group turns around and look at the sky, they see some kind of huge explosion in the sky. Then all the a sudden, the power in the house turned off. Rika, Souichiro and Yuriko knew what this means.

 _"What the hell?" Dan asked._

 _"I believe the night is only going to get **darker** now." Said Rika._

 _"Not only that...we gonna have a really bad storm coming our way." Said Wesley._

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys WFTC141 here. Sorry for taking so long to do this story. I was really busy. I want to still thank DarkMaster and Ph0enix for helping me for the story. If you don't understand the story and I made any mistakes, please forgive me. I still having problems with grammar and setting up stories. Also I don't need anymore OCs right now but soon so PM me about your OC. Next chapter will be out soon. PEACE.**


	16. Chapter 15: Night Dead Attack Takagi

**(Opening Song: Salt of the Earth by Lovedrug)**

 _"Ok...what's going on? Power's out and my phone dead when it was on 70%. What's up with that?" Alex questioned._

 _"It was an EMP...fired by all the military ships." Said Saya._

 _"You mean...like from Modern Warfare 2?"_

 _"Yeah man." Wesley answered. "Looks like the all the governments called it quits and decided to let this shit spread since they can't control it."_

 _"Why not fire nukes everywhere to make things easier?" Asked Takashi._

Then the group glared at Takashi because of his comment.

 _"Don't make it worst, dude." Said Alex. "Please? I really want to survive this."_

 _"This maybe also bad because since all the power is out around the world because of the EMP...those things will be everywhere at night scatting and kill anyone who are alive."_

 _"I need to find a way to get my parents." Said Takashi._

 _"Mine also." Rei added._

 _"How?" Asked Kohta. "With no vehicles working...we're all screwed."_

 _"Wrong. There is a way."_

The group then turns around and see a mid-forty years old Japanese man with brown short hair wearing a mechanic uniform came up to him.

 _"I'm sorry who are you?" Asked Alex._

 _"Oh this is Matsudo and he works here as a mechanic."_

 _"And I used to take care of Saya when she little." Said Matsudo._

 _"So you have a vehicle for us to get out of here?" Asked Takashi._

 _"Follow me and see."_

Matsudo then took the group to a big tent that's next to Souichiro's main tent. As they entered the tent, the group was shocked of what they are looking at. It was a armored Stryker but with no guns.

 _"Wow. Not gonna asked how you got this...but this is a good looking Stryker." Said Wesley._

 _"No...fucking...shit." Said Takashi, Kohta and Alex at the same time._

 _"Yep enough room for all of you. I'm still gonna try to fix this baby up because of that EMP blast. It'll be done today. I'll promise you that." Said Matsudo._

 _"One problem...none of us can drive it." Said Saya._

 _"I can. Hell SAT trained me how to drive vehicles like this monster." Said Touji._

 _"Good after this Stryker is fixed, we gonna start to head out back to the city to find Takashi's and Rei's parents." Said Wesley._

* * *

Hours later, Wesley is now in the armory alone, checking on his new weapon which is a Heckler & Koch HK416 D10RS fitted with a ACOG scope, foregrip and suppressor.

 _"I knew I'll find you here."_

Wesley turns around and see Rika came up to him.

"Oh hey Rika." Wesley greeted. "Came to check up on me?"

 _"Yeah just wanted to know how you were doing." Rika answered._

 _"I'm doing good. Trying to find a way to survive this hell-hole."_

 _"I understand."_

 _"Oh yeah Rika...about your guns from your apartment-"_

 _"Don't worry about it. You have the right to take those guns because how else are you going to defend yourself from those things."_

Both them then got silent for a while until Rika spoke.

 _"I found out why you called me step-mom." Said Rika._

 _"Did you say yes?" Asked Wesley._

 _"I was about to until we got ambushed over there. It was the best day of my life...but kind of in a bad way since the situation that we're in."_

 _"Yeah I know...I wish...I wish it wasn't like this. Also I'm very sorry about Tajima. He must be a great partner of yours."_

 _"Yes he was. I'm gonna miss him. I just want you to know that you are the best step-son I have and I believe that you might just be the key of our survival."_

 _"Don't know about the key...but...I think there's hope that we'll all survive this."_

 _"Well...it's a good thing that you're staying strong, kiddo."_

Rika then rubs Wesley's hair and then walks off.

* * *

Rika was now in the Takagi's house and when she got to Shizuka's room door, she started knocking on the door.  
 _"Hey Shizuka you in there?" Asked Rika. "It's me Rika."_  
 _"R-Rika...C-Could you please come in?" Said Shizuka with a sniff._  
Rika was concerned of how Shizuka sounded. She sounded like she was crying. When she enters the room, she saw Shizuka on the edge of the bed in tears.  
 _"Shizuka...what's the matter?" Asked Rika as she came up to Shizuka._  
Shizuka then slowly gave Rika a small little stick showing a plus sign. Rika knew what this means.  
 _"Oh my God...Shizuka." Said Rika. "Does Touji knows?"_  
 _"N-No...a-and I'm scared of telling him." Said Shizuka. "I-I should have listen to him...we should have used protection...but we_ didn't...a-and now he's...he's-"  
 _"Shizuka...he's not going to be mad at you...I guarantee that. You know he's not that kind of person. You even proved to me that he's very kind when you were being bullied and I was almost about to beat the living hell out of him. He loves you no matter what. You should tell. Let him know what you're going through."_

Rika gave Shizuka a hug and then left but before she go and started walking away, but before she left the room

 _"And also...newborns is always a good sign."_

When Rika left out of the room, Shizuka took a few minutes alone thinking about if she should tell Touji. Shizuka walked into Alice's room where she sees Touji on the bed next to Alice reading a kids book to her in Japanese and then Touji saw Shizuka and then got up walking towards her with a smile. She looked at Touji worriedly and thought,

 ** _"I should tell him...I can't keep hiding it...Well, here I go…"_**

 _"Touji?" Shizuka finally spoke up to him._

He kept smiling at her.

 _"Hey, is everything ok? You seem you're nervous." Touji said._  
 _"I'm fine and I just thinking something that I want to talk to you about." Shizuka said. "It's really important."_

Touji see the looks in her eyes becoming serious.

 _"Sure, what is it, babe?" Said Touji._

When both of them stepped outside of Alice room and closed the door behind them, they both standing and facing each other with their serious eyes. Shizuka took a deep breath and she said,

 _"Well, I'm starting to feel sick and..."_

She had tears come out of her eyes.  
 _"I went to the bathroom and took a test and it show me that I'm pregnant," she explained as she wiped the tears of her eyes._  
Touji's hazel eyes are wider as he heard the news.

 _"What?"_  
 _"I'm pregnant...and the baby is yours." Shizuka replied._  
Shizuka sighed and turned away from him sadly. She felt Touji wrapping his strong arms around her.

 _"Touji?"_

He kissed her forehead and looked at her.

 _"I can't believe it," he said happily. "I'm going to be a father."_  
 _"Wait, yo-...You're not mad?..."_  
Touji shook his head.  
 _"No" he said. "I'm just excited and you should too because we're going to be parents...and we're going to get through this together."_  
He bent down and kissed Shizuka's stomach which left Shizuka surprised.  
 _"No matter what, I will always still love you and I'll never leave you."_  
Shizuka couldn't help but to kiss her man's lips.  
 _"I do too and thank you so much," she said. "I love you, touji."_  
 _"I love you too, Shizuka."_  
 _"But to prove it, i wanna show you something."_  
 _"Can you close your eyes babe" he said._  
Shizuka is confuse at her boyfriend order but did it. The detective looked at Shizuka who has a smiled at him and she nodded.  
He smiled at her but turn his attention to his girlfriend.

 _"Ok you can open them." Said Touji._

Shizuka opened her eyes and saw Touji took her hand and dropped one knee. Shizuka's heart skipped three beats inside her chest, and her breath caught in her lungs. Tears of surprise and joy rushed out of her eyes, and she covered her mouth in disbelief. This is really happening! Touji Kamishiro, the man who protect her from the boys when they were kids, the man who has been there for her. And now he's proposing to her. Silent sobs shook Shizuka frame as she saw Touji kneeling before her, the most humble and selfless gesture a man could ever make.

 _"Shizuka…" Touji started, smiling softly, "I love you. You're a smart, beautiful, young woman and I love you more anything. I cannot find any words that can describe how much I care for you. You mean everything to me. All I want to do is make you happy..and I've been in love with you for far too long. Shizuka, I'm sorry I've been distant, but for weeks I've been thinking about this over and over and over again how to do this and I know. I've talked to Rika. And i know I'll always be here for you, and I know you'll always be here for me. And I don't want to be without you; Shizuka, after we get out of this hellhole, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."_

He let go of one of her hands and reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small velvet box; he opened it, revealing a beautiful diamond ring,

 _"Marikawa Shizuka, will you marry me?"_

Shizuka never thought she would fall in love, never imagined that anyone could care for her this much. She knew they were still in a situation where she's pregnant in the city that is now zombie home. But the certainty was impossible to break, she knew that she and Touji were meant to be together. And if there was ever a perfect moment in her life, it was right then and there. She was speechless from the shock, but Shizuka finally managed to answer the biggest question anyone would ever ask her.  
 _"...Yes."_  
Touji's breath caught. It took every bit of courage he possessed to ask for Shizuka's hand, but that one word made everything worth it.

 _"Y-Yes?" he asked._

He still couldn't believe it, couldn't fathom how he deserved such a perfect woman. Shizuka nodded, more tears of joy falling down her cheeks.

 _"Yes Touji" she cried, her voice filled with love and happiness._

Touji gave a cry of joy and stood up, lifting Shizuka up into a tight hug, spinning her around and around as the couple was lost in bliss, knowing that the greatest bond they could ever share had just been formed.

 _"Yes! Yes!" Shizuka cried. "Yes Touji, I want to marry you!" She leaned down and gave him a soft, tender kiss on the lips. "I want to be with you forever."_

Touji kissed her again and again, savoring the best day of his life.

 _"I want to be with you too Shizuka. he said. "Forever and ever."_

Then suddenly, there was shouting and gunfire.

 _"What was-" Shizuka questioned._

 _"Stay here." Said Touji._

Touji pulled out his Smith & Wesson Model 327 Performance Center R8 out of his holster and rushed out of the room and headed towards the door. As he got outside, he was shocked that there is a horde of undead people rushing to the house. The nationalist soldiers were doing the best they can to hold them off and try to escort the other civilian who camp on the side of the front yard of the house but were getting massacred and turned into them. Touji closed and locked the when they were getting closer. They started banging on the door, trying to break in. Then suddenly some of the undead jump through the window and Touji shoots them in the head and kills them and moving to the stairs but shooting the undead people at the same time. When he ran out of ammo, he started running up the stairs but the raged undead people started chasing him. He then made it into His and Shizuka's room and closed the door behind him, locked it, and moved the medium sized dresser to the door. In the room is Shizuka, Alice and Zeke. Shizuka must have came to Alice's room and grabbed Alice

 _"Are you two okay?!" Asked Touji._

 _"Yes...Yes we're fine." Said Shizuka._

 _"Alright go out the window! Hurry!"_

Touji and Shizuka started going out the window. Touji have an Norinco-Type 56 with dark plum fixed polymer stock, pistol grip, and handguard wrapped around him while holding Zeke and Shizuka is also carrying Alice. They manage to get to the bottom while using the pipe. When they made it down, Rika then came up to them.

 _"Shizuka, Touji are you two alright?!"_

 _"Yes we're fine." Said Shizuka. "Alice and Zeke are fine too."_

 _"What's going on?!"_

 _"They're here!" Said Touji. "They've killed everyone at the front yard and breached the house!"_

 _"Shit! Move back! Move back!"_

Rika, Shizuka and Touji started running back to the Main tent. As they got there, Touji took Shizuka, Alice and Zeke to the Stryker and when they got there, only Alice, Zeke and Shizuka got in.

 _"Stay in here!" Said Touji._

 _"What about you?!" Asked Shizuka._

 _"I'll be back. I promise."_

Touji kissed Shizuka on the lips and then left. He then met up to Rika, Dan and Wesley and his group. Then suddenly a lot of raged undead people started charging to the nationalist and the other survivors. The group were now getting ready for a battle.

 _"Man this is about to be one fucked up night." Said Wesley as he chambered his HK416 and aimed it at the undead._

 **(Action song started: Dead Man Walking by Bloodsimple)**

Wesley and the others started fighting the undead people. They even had to fight in close range. Dan and Rika was in the fight aswell, including the Nationalist and Saya's parents. Souichiro was using his sword to chop down every raged undead that come nears him and Yuriko hipfires her Vz. 83 Skorpion in semi-automatic while running, and still scores a headshot every time. Saya was next to her parents shooting and killing the undead people with a Ithaca M37. Rei is next to Takashi fighting with him. Rei is using a Springfield Super Match M1A fitted with a rifle scope and fitted with an M6 bayonet to complement Rei's fighting style, stabbing the undead people in the head to kill them and Takashi is carrying a Colt M16A1 as his new weapon. Alex is fighting along side with Touji with his AK-47. Kohta is far away from the battle and next to the tent where the Stryker is sniping the undead people from far distant with his new sniper rifle, HK417 with a suppressor. Kohta was sniping every undead person he sees in his sight and they were all dropping to the ground like rocks.

 _"Maruchikiru, guchi! (MULTI-KILL, BITCHES!)" Yelled Kohta in Japanese._

Saeko was using her akido skills slashing every rage undead that she sees with her sword. Cutting them down one by one. After cutting a undead person's head off, without looking a zombie was running towards her but was then shot in the head and died. Saeko turns around and notice the dead undead person and noticed that it was Wesley who saved her from that undead person. Wesley then smiles at Saeko and winked at her and Saeko just smile and blush.

 **(Song Stopped)**

The group and most of the surviving Nationalist and other survivors were taking a breather after taking down that group of raging undead.

 _"IS THAT THE BEST YOU MOTHER FUCKING ZOMBIES CAN DO?!" Yelled Takashi._

Then suddenly there was another wave of raged undead people charging out of the house and running to the group...a lot more.

 _"Kid...you just had to say that don't you?" Asked Touji._

 _"GET TO THE STYKER!" Yelled Wesley._

Rei, Takashi, Alex and Touji started rushing to the garage and Rei, Takashi and Touji got into the Stryker except for Alex who started providing covering fire with Kohta.

 _"SAEKO GO!" Yelled Wesley while firing single shots at the undead people._

 _"What about-" Said Saeko before being cut off._

 _"I'M RIGHT BEHIND YOU! GO!"_

Saeko then started running to the Stryker and got inside of it. Alex loaded in another clip for his Glock racking the slide of the Glock he aims down the sight and fires a couple of shots at the zombie's forehead. As the undead body dropped to the ground five more had appeared one of them had tripped over their dead undead comrades.

 _"Jesus Christ how many of these things are there?" Asked Alex._

 _"A shit load of them, man." Said Kohta as he fired another round at the undead people and did a headshot-kill on a undead person with his 417._

He puts his glock in its holster and grabs his AK–47 which was slunged on his back then he chambers the handle of AK-47 and starts firing in short control bursts.

 _"Uh don't want be rude or anything but can you guys pick up the pace!" Yelled Alex._

Dan then move to Wesley and started talking to him.

 _"Wesley...no matter what happens...I always love you." Said Dan._

 _"Dad...I love you and Rika too and I will comeback for all of you...I promise." Said Wesley as he stopped firing his rifle and looking at his father._

 _"I know you will, Wesley. Now go!"_

To Saya, she was still shooting her Ithaca M37 at the incoming undead but then stops and turns to her father and spoke to him...knowing it was time for her to leave.

 _"Chichi wa... Watashi wa anata ga watashi no hazukashī kanji-sei no mono no tame ni mōshiwakearimasen! Watashi wa anata ga watashi ni naritai saikō no musume ni narimasushi, watashi wa anata o shippai suru koto wa arimasen!(Father...I'm sorry for things that made you felt embarrassed of me! I will be the best daughter that you want me to be and I will not fail you!)" Said Saya to her father in Japanese._

 _"Watashi wa, anata ga suru watashi no amai Saya o shitte imasu!_ _(I know you will, my sweet Saya!)" Said in Japanese "(And I will still love you no matter what!)_

 _"Watashi no musume, u~ezurī haya busa no sewa o! (Take good care of my daughter, Wesley Hayabusa!)"_

 _"Shōchishimashita!_ _(Yes sir!)" Said Wesley._

Wesley grabbed Saya's hand and both of them started running together to the Stryker. When they got in and Alex and Kohta got in as well, Wesley closed the door.

 _"WE'RE ALL IN!" Yelled Wesley. "DRIVE!"_

 _"HOLD ON!" Yelled Touji._

Toujiturned on the vehicle and was now driving the Stryker and was running over them and squashing them. The Stryker then went through and out of the house and drove away, left the area. Dan and the others saw the group escape with the Stryker. Dan felt kind of sad that he his son is gone again but believed that he'll find him again.

 _"Your son is a great warrior and a great leader." Said Souichiro._

 _"Yes he is." Said Dan. "Which is why I'm so proud of him. Now shall we kill all these fuckers together?"_

 _"That's sound wonderful. Don't you think, my love?"_

 _"I believe it does sound wonderful, my love." Said Yuriko._

 _"My dearest Rika...ready to kill?"_

 _"Hell fucking yes."_

 _"Let fucking kill'em all then!"_

They then started charging in to the horde of the rage mutated undead along with the other surviving nationalist and survivors and even Matsudo charge at the undead...leaving their fates unknown.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys Whiskey here. Want to apology for the mistakes I made in the chapter and want to thank Ph0enix17 and DarkMaster1117 for helping me out with the story and giving me information for their OC. Also this story is coming to an end. I hope you are enjoying the story. Next chapter will be out soon. PEACE.**


	17. Chapter 16: Back to the Neighborhood

**(Hours later)**

The group were now driving through a town. Touji is still driving, Wesley is next to Touji in the passenger seat, Shizuka is next to Alice and Zeke sleeping, Saya is sleeping on Kohta's shoulder and Kohta, Saeko, Alex, Rei and Takashi are still awake. Takashi noticed that Rei was very worried about her parents. He then placed his hand on to her lap and spoke to her.  
 _"Don't worry...we're gonna see our parents again." Said Takashi._  
 _"I know but...I'm just worried that-" Said Rei._  
Rei was then cut off when Takashi kissed her on the lips and the moved away from her and spoke to her again.  
 _"Don't worry...we will see them."_  
Rei was surprised that her ex-boyfriend kissed her...but then took his advice and smiles at Takashi and leaned on his shoulder. The group then made it to the neighborhood that Rei, Takashi and Wesley live in and Touji then stop the Stryker when they see four undead people eating and sharing two people a couple of yards away and could get a good look them.  
 _"What do you want to do?" Asked Touji._  
 _"I'll take care of it with Takashi, Saeko and Rei." Wesley answered._  
 _"Alright be careful kid."_  
Wesley called out Saeko, Takashi and Rei and all of them exit out of the Stryker and started walking to the four undead people. As Wesley, Saeko, Takashi, Rei continued walking towards the undead, Rei got a good look at the undead people and started to whimper, dropping her rifle, Wesley, Saeko and Takashi saw this and Takashi went up to her and ask her.

 _"Rei...what's wrong?"_

The light-brownish girl didn't respond his question but pointed at the four undead.

 _"Takashi, our parents, they're-." Rei whispered to him and points at the undead people._

Takashi and the others then see them closer and then Takashi heart began to shattered and have tears in his eyes, seeing his parents turn one of... **'them'**. Eating and sharing two dead bodies. Wesley and Saeko seeing their friend's parents become the undead. Wesley simply go Takashi.

 _"Takashi...why don't you and Rei let us do it, ok?" Asked Wesley._  
Takashi nodded and wrap his arms to his girlfriend and look away. Wesley and Saeko nod at each other and readied their weapons and walked up to the undead parents of Rei and Takashi's.

* * *

After that sad moment, Rei and Takashi's parents were wrapped in blankets. Rei and Takashi are still out side next to their dead parents mourning them. The others are inside the house, which is Takashi and are in the living room. Shizuka, Touji, Alice and Zeke are sitting on the couch

 _"Man...that's some fucked up shit." Said Alex. "Are they even gonna be alright?"_

All Wesley did was slowly shook his head.

 _"W-What are we gonna do?" Asked Kohta._

 _"We need to go back to the city but in a good building." Said Touji. "We need more supplies."_

While the group were trying to think real hard of what to do, Alex have an idea and started to share it to the group.

 _"Hey guys...this is gonna sound cliché and idiotic but I think I have idea to where we're gonna" they ask where "during my time alone the first couple of days I found a shopping mall not so far from here. We can rest and restock at that place and head out" then someone will ask how he gotten this idea probably Wesley_

 _"Well if you watched Dawn of the Dead and played Dead Rising...you'll get the idea."_

The group then starts to think about it and starts to agree.

 _"Maybe it's a good idea for us to try the mall." Said Saeko to Wesley._

 _"Yeah...But there's one thing I need to do first." Said Wesley as he starts to walk away._

Wesley then walks out of the door. Saeko knows what Wesley about to do. When Wesley got out of the house, he walked up to Takashi and Rei, got next to Rei and started talking to them.

 _"How are you guys holding up?" Asked Wesley but Rei and Takashi didn't respond. "Listen...we're going to try to head back to the city and head to the mall. Maybe risky but we need somewhere to be safe at day and night."_

Rei nor Takashi response to Wesley and was still sad about their parents death.

 _"Rei...Takashi...I'm so sorry about your parents. I know it feels to lose parents. Hell I don't even know if my mom and my step dad are alive in LA...not even my real dad. But I want you guys to be strong...we already lost Hisashi at the school...and I can't lose you guys...I-I...can't lose my friends who were like family."_

Rei and Takashi thought about it what Wesley said and then turned around facing Wesley. They can see Wesley shedding tears out of his eyes and was making them shed tears also. Then all of them did a group friendly hug.

 _"We can't lose each other...we're all the family we got." Said Wesley._

They all then broke away from their hug, wiped their tears out of their eyes and smiled at each other.

 _"Alright...let's get back in the hou-"_

Wesley was then cut off when a couple of Japanese people wearing bulletproof vest armed with assault rifles and was pointing at Wesley, Takashi and Rei. Then suddenly there were more coming out from houses and pointing their assault rifles at them. Most of them are armed with M16s and AKs. Then sadly, the rest of the group was being escorted out of the house. One of them hits Saeko in the back with the but of his assault rifle and made Saeko grunt in pain and collapse to the ground. It made Wesley pissed off.

 _"MOTHERFUCKER!" Yelled Wesley as he rushes to the one who knocked down Saeko._

The unknown armed Japanese man shot Wesley in the shoulder and made him collapse to the ground landing on his back.

 _"WESLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!" Yelled Saeko._

Wesley was grunting in pain and was holding and putting pressure on his wound. Then the same Japanese man who hit Saeko and shot Wesley walked up to Wesley and looked down on him and gave him a evil smile and said,

 _"Time to come with us, little 'tawagoto'."_

 ** _To Be Continued_**

* * *

 **(Epilogue)**

 _*Ringing*_

 _*Ringing*_

 _*Ringing*_

 _"_ Kon'nichiwa? _(Hello?)"_

 _"_ Karera wa Miyamoto ga sunde iru kinjo ni imasu. _(They're at the neighborhood where Miyamoto lives.)"_

 _"_ Miyamoto wa ikite migi wa madadesu ka? _(Miyamoto is still alive right?)"_

 _"_ Hai... Hai, kanojo wa ikite imasu. Shikashi, karera wa ima, ikutsu ka no mondai o kakaete imasu. _(Yes...yes she's alive. But they're having some trouble right now.)"_

 _"_ Toraburu no dono yō na? _(What kind of trouble?)"_

 _"_ Karera wa tada yakuza ni yotte satsuei sa reta no yō ni toraburu. Watashi wa karera o tasuke, watashitachi ni sorera o jisan suru hitsuyō ga arimasu ka? _(Trouble as in they have just been captured by the Yakuza. Do I need to help them and bring them to us?)"_

 _"_ Iya... Karera ni jibun de sore o shori shi, sore o watashitachi ni sorera o motarasu kikai o ataemasu. Karera wa kurokami, soko kara dasshutsu shita toki ni, watashi o kōrubakku. _(No...give them a chance to handle it on their own and then bring them to us. Call me back when they escaped from them, Kurokami.)"_

 _"_ Hai...-Shi. Shidō. _(Yes...Mr. Shido.)"_

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys I hope you enjoyed that ending of the first season of HOTD The American Student. I want to thank the two co-authors I have who helped me and gave me information about their OCs. I may do more OCs for the next season but some may die I don't know. PM me to give me information about your OC and it will be in the story. Season 2 will be out soon and I hoped you enjoyed Season 1. PEACE.**


End file.
